Kermesse
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Une kermesse est organisée pour améliorer l'image de l'armée. Jusqu'où ira Mustang pour voir son premier lieutenant préféré en minijupe ? Un pur délire.
1. Où il est question d'une kermesse

Disclaimer : Puisqu'il faut en passer par là, Full Metal Alchemist est l'œuvre de Hiromu Arakawa, et non la mienne.

Cette fiction est un pur délire, l'histoire m'a trotté dans la tête toute la journée, il fallait que je la mette sur papier !

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsque Riza arriva ce matin au Quartier Général, elle trouva un attroupement devant le panneau d'information du personnel. Curieuse elle s'approcha pour découvrir ce qui attirait l'attention de tant de personne. Une note était accrochée au tableau :

_A l'attention de tout le personnel_

_Dans le cadre de sa campagne d'amélioration de l'image de l'armée auprès des personnes civiles, et afin de récolter des fonds pour financer ladite campagne, une kermesse sera organisée le jour de la fête nationale._

_Nous recherchons des talents pour le spectacle et des volontaires pour tenir les stands._

_Inscrivez-vous dès aujourd'hui au bureau des Sports et Loisirs._

_Votre bien-aimé Führer_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire de kermesse ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait améliorer l'image de l'armée. On coure plutôt au ridicule. » Se dit Riza en gagnant son poste.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau, Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery étaient en grande conversation. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'ils étaient tous agités, personne ne remarqua son entrée.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut tiré une balle au plafond, qu'ils lui prêtèrent attention. Elle rengaina soigneusement son arme.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

« Vous n'avez pas lu la note au tableau d'information ?

« Si et alors ?

« Et bien, nous réfléchissons à ce que nous allons faire pour la kermesse.

« Ne me dites pas que vous voulez vous prêter à cette mascarade ! C'est ridicule.

« Pas le choix, le colonel Mustang nous a déjà tous inscrit. Il nous a menacé de supprimer tous nos jours de congés si nous refusions de participer à la kermesse ET de nous forcer à faire tous les travaux d'intérêts généraux pour les six mois à venir !

« Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

« Allez lui dire vous-même, parce que nous il ne nous écoute pas.

« Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas. »

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau du colonel Roy Mustang.

« Entrez »

« Bonjour Colonel.

« Bonjour Lieutenant.

« Colonel, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de kermesse ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous forcer à y participer.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant en tant que votre officier supérieur je vous donne les ordres que je veux. Et je vous donne l'ordre de participer à la kermesse.

« Mais Colonel…

« Pas de mais, c'est un ordre. De toute façon, je vous ai déjà inscrite.

« Inscrite, mais pour quoi faire ?

« Vous me servirez d'assistante pour mon numéro. Je n'allais tout de même pas manquer l'occasion de faire la démonstration de mes pouvoirs, _et de vous obliger à porter une minijupe comme se doivent de porter toutes les assistantes. (NdlA : Serait-ce la vrai raison pour laquelle Mustang aurait inscrit tous ses collaborateurs ? lol)_

« Monsieur, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir.

« Certes, mais vous ne souhaitez sans doute pas voir tous vos jours de congé s'envoler comme par magie. »

Riza ne trouva rien à rajouter. Elle sortit du bureau en colère. Elle stoppa au milieu du bureau qu'elle partageait avec ses collègues, un éclat sournois dans ses yeux :

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Colonel, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! »

Elle partit sans plus rien dire et se dirigea vers le bureau des Sports et Loisirs.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas lorsque Riza a cette expression sur le visage, dit Havoc

« T'as raison, elle me donne envie de m'uriner dessus », répondit Falman.

« J'ai comme l'impression que la guerre est ouverte entre le lieutenant et le colonel.

« On pari sur le vainqueur ? »

Riza revint près d'une heure plus tard. Elle affichait son air habituel. Lorsqu'elle vit le colonel, elle lui dit :

« Finalement, cette histoire de kermesse ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée Colonel. Je me suis d'ailleurs inscrite pour tenir un stand, j'avais besoin d'un assistant, je me suis permise de vous inscrire, puisque vous êtes si emballé par l'idée de participer, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

« Euh non bien sûr. Roy sentait qu'il devait y avoir une entourloupe à ce revirement mais il ne pouvait rien dire face aux autres alors qu'il les avaient entraînés dans cette histoire malgré eux. Et qu'est-ce que sera ce stand ?

« Surprise Colonel, mais ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a pas besoin de répétition, ce sera très facile. »

Cette fois, Mustang se sentait vraiment pris au piège et suait à grosses gouttes. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas un si bon plan cette histoire de kermesse pour obliger Riza à porter une minijupe ! Mais comment faire machine arrière sans perdre la face ? Non, il devait aller jusqu'au bout ! Il ne se laisserait pas intimider par son premier lieutenant, après tout, c'est lui le supérieur ici !


	2. Où il est question de bébé

**NdlA : Je préviens juste que les perso sont sûrement OOC mais c'est une fic que j'essaye de faire drôle (même si je ne suis pas sûre du résultat) et deuxièmement, je vous prie de m'excuser pour les insultes que j'ai employées, en général, j'essaie de ne pas en utiliser, mais là, je les trouvais nécessaires, en plus il y en a dans l'anime et dans le manga.**

**J'attends vos commentaires pour me donner du courage et des idées pour la suite.**

**Kermesse – Chapitre 2**

Fuery regardait Riza assise à son bureau, concentrée à lire et corriger les fautes d'orthographe que ne manquaient pas de commettre le Colonel dans ses rapports. Et cela ne semblait pas la mettre de très bonne humeur.

_« J'y vais ou j'y vais pas ? Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la kermesse. Si je veux être au point à temps, je n'ai pas le choix. »_

Il déglutit et s'avança vers Riza à petits pas. Celle-ci leva la tête à son approche et le regarda d'un air interrogateur :

« Oui, Fuery ?

Celui-ci suait à grosses gouttes, il savait que Riza était extrêmement sensible sur les deux sujets qu'il allait aborder, à savoir 1° la kermesse, 2° son chien.

« Voila, lieutenant, j'ai prévu de faire un petit numéro pour le spectacle de la kermesse. »

Comme prévu, le visage de Riza se ferma, « Oui, et alors ? »

« Hum, vous savez comme j'aime bien les animaux et en général les enfants aussi.

« Venez en au fait Fuery, je n'ai pas toute la journée pour vous écouter.

« Et bien, je voudrais monter un spectacle de dressage avec des chiens et notamment, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me confier Black Hayate pour l'occasion ? »

Fuery avait lâché sa tirade tout à trac en fermant les yeux dans l'attente du bruit que ne manquerait pas de faire la gâchette lorsque Riza lui tirerait une balle en pleine tête pour avoir ne serait-ce que suggéré cette question. Mais rien ne vint.

« C'est d'accord, mais à une condition. »

Fuery était tellement soulagé d'être encore en vie ET d'avoir obtenu l'accord de Riza qu'il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi.

« Je vous confie Hayate pour votre spectacle, mais en échange vous irez le promener tous les soirs durant les semaines à venir. Avec les répétitions auxquelles m'oblige à participer le Colonel et le travail qui prend du retard, je n'ai plus le temps de m'en occuper.

« Pas de problème Lieutenant, vous savez que c'est une joie pour moi de m'occuper d'Hayate, il est si gentil.

« Alors c'est entendu, jusqu'à ce que cette foutue kermesse soit passée et que le Colonel ait rattrapé tout son retard dans son travail, vous vous occuperez de mon chien. »

Fuery s'éloigna avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, il était heureux, non seulement il avait survécu mais en plus il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il couru rapporter la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Edward Elric passa au quartier général pour faire son rapport sur sa dernière mission. Son sport préféré étant de faire enrager le Colonel, il réfléchissait à quel tour il pourrait bien lui jouer. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Mustang et qu'il l'y trouva en compagnie de Hawkeye, une idée surgit dans sa tête. Il avait remarqué combien le Colonel en pinçait pour son premier lieutenant.

Il se dirigea donc vers Riza, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Lieutenant, vous êtes magnifique aujourd'hui. Votre seule vue suffit à me réchauffer le cœur. »

Se faisant, sous le regard surpris de Riza et celui furibond de Mustang, il lui saisit la main et lui donna le baisemain.

« Vous êtes un rayon de soleil dans un ciel pluvieux. »

Mustang n'en pouvait plus, il allait griller ce petit avorton sur place s'il ne lâchait pas la main de Riza ! Et celle-ci qui ne faisait que rougir sous ces compliments grotesques… Arrrgg. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était sensible à ce genre de flagornerie, sinon il aurait essayé bien avant ! En tout cas, FullMetal allait le payer cher, il ne ferait pas le malin bien longtemps.

« FullMetal, quand vous aurez fini de baver sur la main de mon lieutenant, vous pourriez sans doute me faire vos rapports. Vous pouvez sortir Lieutenant, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Tenez Elric prenez ce siège, je l'ai fait équiper d'un rehausseur rien que pour vous.

« QUI TRAITEZ VOUS SUPER MINIATURE QUE VOUS POUVEZ L'ECRASER ? »

« Du calme FullMetal, il faut que je vous parle d'un sujet important.

« Si c'est encore un renseignement crevé sur la pierre philosophale comme le dernier, vous pouvez déjà aller vous faire voir !

« Il ne s'agit pas de la pierre mais d'un sujet beaucoup plus important.

« Plus important que la pierre ?

« Oui, il s'agit de la kermesse qui doit avoir lieu le jour de la fête nationale. »

Edward le regarda avec des yeux plats au-dessus, ronds en dessous !

« Vous savez Colonel, je crois qu'il est grand temps que vous reconsidériez vos priorités !

« Ca suffit. J'ai inscrit toute mon équipe pour tenir des stands et participer au spectacle. Comme vous êtes sous mes ordres, j'ai pris la liberté de vous inscrire aussi.

« QUOI ? Il est hors de question que je participe à cette kermesse.

« C'est un ordre de votre officier supérieur. Vous n'avez pas le choix, sinon je vous fais passer devant la cours martiale pour insubordination et au passage je révèle votre petit secret concernant une certaine transmutation humaine. C'est compris ?

« Ok j'ai compris, et qu'est-ce que je serai sensé faire ? »

* * *

Dans le bureau adjacent à celui du Colonel, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda et Alphonse (qui attendait son frère) firent un bon lorsque la réaction d'Edward se fit entendre, seule Hawkeye ne leva qu'un sourcil.

« ESPECE DE BATARD, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME PROMENE EN POUSSETTE DEGUISE EN BEBE »

La réponse du Colonel se fit tout autant entendre :

« C'EST UN ORDRE FULLMETAL, C'EST CA OU LA COURT MARTIALE. »

Ed sortit en furie du bureau :

« Vient Al. On se casse. Il me le paiera cet enfoiré, il ne l'emportera pas au paradis, je le jure. »

Tout en continuant d'écrire, Riza déclara :

« Je savais bien que l'idée ne lui plairait pas ».


	3. Où il est question d'une liste

**NdlA : Ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics ont l'habitude, pour les autres, je signale que les phrases en italique réfèrent à des pensées/conversations intérieures.

* * *

**

**Kermesse – Chapitre 3**

« Allez Hawkeye, vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire à quel stand vous m'avez inscrit ?

« Je vous l'ai dit Colonel, c'est une surprise. Si je vous le dis, ce ne sera plus drôle.

« Je dois dire que je n'apprécie pas trop ce genre de surprise.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, je vous assure que ce ne sera pas si terrible que ça. Il n'y aura rien de compliqué à faire ni de dangereux, c'est tout à fait dans vos cordes et puis je serai là. »

Loin de le rassurer, les paroles de Hawkeye ne faisaient qu'augmenter ses craintes. Il n'y avait rien à faire, têtue comme elle était, elle ne voulait rien lui dire. Il fallait bien pourtant qu'il découvre de quoi il s'agissait.

Pour l'heure, ils étaient dans un local inoccupé à répéter la démonstration que Mustang souhaitait faire lors du spectacle. Il n'avait pas encore osé montrer à Hawkeye le costume qu'il avait prévu pour elle à cette occasion. Il serait toujours temps juste avant le spectacle de le lui donner. D'ici là, il profiterait de la compagnie de la jeune femme sans crainte de prendre une balle.

Finalement il se félicitait d'avoir eu cette idée lumineuse d'avoir inscrit toute son équipe pour la kermesse. Non seulement il pourrait voir Riza en minijupe, mais ils passaient toutes leurs soirées ensemble à répéter dans une humeur plutôt bon enfant. Cadeau bonus, il humiliait en prime le FullMetal ! Que demander de plus ?

Seule ombre au tableau, cette fichue attraction à laquelle l'avait inscrite Riza. Il ne pouvait plus rester avec cette incertitude, dès demain il se débrouillerait pour découvrir le poteau rose !

* * *

Le lendemain à son arrivée au QG, il fut interpellé par Havoc. 

« Eh chef, ça y est, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que j'allai faire à la kermesse !

« A oui, et quoi donc ? Le clown ?

« Non, ça c'est Armstrong qui s'est proposé, moi je vais distribuer des baisers ! Vous imaginez, toutes les femmes devront payer pour avoir un baiser de moi. Le rêve quoi !

« Ben c'est pas comme ça que les caisses vont se remplir ! Ce ne sera pas la même chose si c'est moi qui distribue les baisers.

« Mais, vous ne comptez pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'allez pas me voler mon idée ?

« Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir un peu, après tout se faire payer pour embrasser des femmes magnifiques, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Et puis c'est pour la bonne cause.

« Ouais, mais je vous rappelle que vous êtes déjà inscrit pour tenir un stand avec Hawkeye et d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est pour une bonne partie de la journée.

« Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?

« Pas vous ?

« Non, Hawkeye ne veut rien me dire.

« C'est dommage pour vous ça !

« Havoc, dites moi de quoi il retourne !

« N'avez qu'à allez voir vous-même au bureau des sports et loisirs, ils ont la liste de tous les stands et de ceux qui les tiendront.

« Mince, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Vous êtes sans doute trop occupé avec votre obsession à vouloir faire porter à tout prix une minijupe à Hawkeye! »

Mustang lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Je crois que votre pantalon a pris feu Havoc, vous devriez faire attention. »

Et il partit en direction du bureau des sports et loisirs, laissant Havoc sautiller sur place pour éteindre le feu qui avait pris à son pantalon.

Arrivé à destination, le Colonel demanda à consulter la liste des stands et numéros qui seraient présentés lors de la kermesse. Son regard survola la très longue liste. Pas croyable comment les gens s'étaient finalement mobilisés pour cette kermesse !

Remarque, rien que dans son équipe ils étaient déjà huit.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les noms familiers :

- Fuery : dressage canin

- Havoc : distribution de baisers

_Bien envie de rajouter mon nom histoire de voir lequel de nous deux embrassera le plus. Mais ce serait faire un coup bas à Havoc ! Et depuis quand exactement cela te dérange de lui en faire ? Depuis que la seule femme que tu as envie d'embrasser c'est Riza Hawkeye ! Bon ok, passons…._

Après cette courte interruption par ses pensées, il reprit sa lecture :

- Armstrong : Clown, _S'il est aussi démonstratif que d'habitude il_ _va faire pleurer tous les gamins, je vois ça d'ici !_

- Elric : Bébé arroseur, _ça c'est de l'idée Mustang ! La tête de la crevette lorsque tu l'as mis au parfum, trop fort !_

- Mustang/Hawkeye : démonstration pyrotechnique, _et de minijupe !_

- Ross et Brosh : Cours de danses de salon, _Tiens, je savais pas que ces deux là…. Bref, passons aussi._

- Breda : Démonstration de culture physique/Muscles, _parce qu'il a des muscles sous sa bedaine ? Sont bien cachés !_

_Ca y est, nous y voila :_

- Hawkeye/ Mustang : Stand de tir

_C'est tout ? Juste un stand de tir. Bien, il n'y a rien de spectaculaire ni d'effrayant là dedans ! A moins bien sûr que la cible ce soit moi. Mais elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y aurait rien de dangereux. Elle le lui avait même juré ! Finalement ce ne serait juste que du tir, rien de plus. J'aime autant ça._

« Finalement, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Soulagé, il redonna la liste à la secrétaire et partit d'un pas léger pour rejoindre son propre bureau.


	4. Où il est question d'une douche

**Kermesse – Chapitre 4**

Dans le vestiaire des femmes, Riza prenait une douche. Après chaque répétition, il émanait d'elle une odeur de brûlé qui lui agressait les narines.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la kermesse, la semaine avait été éprouvante avec toutes ces répétitions (qui finalement n'étaient pas très utiles, mais le Colonel insistait pour qu'ils répètent), les dossiers et rapports qu'il fallait malgré tout rendre, sans compter la distraction du reste de l'équipe, chacun étant focalisé sur leur show.

La douche était donc la bienvenue pour lui apporter réconfort et détente. Elle se prit même à fredonner sous le jet d'eau.

Elle était en train de se sécher tout en chantant, lorsque la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit en éclat sur le Führer en personne !

Abasourdie par cette intrusion intempestive, Riza ne put que serrer sa serviette sur elle pour cacher sa nudité aux yeux du Führer qui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l'embarras dans lequel il mettait la jeune femme !

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, vous avez une voix magnifique, je vous inscrit pour un tour de chant lors du spectacle le soir de la kermesse. Un talent tel que le vôtre ne dois absolument pas rester caché !»

Sans même attendre une réaction de Riza, il ressortit aussi soudainement qu'il était entré, laissant une Riza Hawkeye totalement éberluée !

Elle s'effondra sur un banc.

« Mais quand donc ce cauchemar prendra-t-il fin ? D'abord le spectacle avec Mustang et maintenant il va falloir que je chante devant tout le monde ! »

A ce moment, elle reconsidérait franchement son engagement au sein de l'armée. Peut-être devait-elle démissionner finalement ?

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que travailler sous les ordres du Colonel Mustang serait aussi éprouvant. Combattre des assassins psychopathes, voyager à travers tout le pays, se battre contre une horde d'homoculi, c'était une chose qu'elle pouvait supporter, mais se donner en spectacle était une toute autre histoire !

Le lendemain au Quartier Général.

« Dites donc Falman, je n'ai pas vu votre nom sur la liste pour la kermesse au bureau des sports et loisirs. Vous n'espérez tout de même pas échapper à mes ordres ?

« Je sais Colonel, c'est juste que je ne sais pas encore quoi faire. J'y réfléchis mais aucune idée ne me vient.

« Fallait le dire de suite, moi j'ai une idée pour vous.

« Vraiment Colonel ? » Le ton de Falman était pour le moins résigné. Il s'attendait au pire venant de leur barjot de Colonel.

« Mais bien sûr, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour pousser FullMetal, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il fera le bébé arroseur dans son landau ? Et bien vous ferez la maman ! Elle est pas chouette cette idée ? »

La mâchoire de Falman s'était décrochée et des larmes commençaient à couler à flot.

« Moi ? Déguisé en femme pour promener FullMetal ? Et pourquoi pas vous ?

« Voyons Falman, je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà un stand avec Hawkeye et un numéro pour le spectacle ! Vous serez parfait en maman ! A moins que vous préféreriez dire adieu à vos congés et bonjour aux travaux d'intérêts généraux ? Il me semble que les toilettes n'ont pas été nettoyées depuis quelque temps…

« Arrrggg, vous êtes un monstre Colonel !

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? Insulteriez vous un officier supérieur Falman ?

« Non non, je serai ravi de me promener déguisé en maman.

« Je le savais bien, j'ai toujours de bonnes idées. Et c'est pour la bonne cause, ne l'oubliez pas ! Je vais de ce pas vous inscrire.»

Une fois le Colonel hors de vue, Falman se tourna vers Hawkeye :

« J'espère que vous nous vengerez Lieutenant ! Nous comptons tous sur vous, le Colonel nous humilie depuis trop longtemps. »

Sans lever le nez de sa lecture, Riza sourit.

* * *

NdlA : bon, je sais ce chapitre est court, mais finalement comme tous les autres. Mais je me rachète en updatant assez rapidement mes histoires. Il n'y a qu'hier que je devais le faire, mais j'ai été clouée au lit avec une crève infernale ! Du coup pas d'ordi pour moi, par contre j'ai lu d'une traite le roman "Blonde Attitude" de Plum Sykes et franchement, je le conseille à toutes les filles, on passe un bon moment à plaindre ces pauvres petites filles riches !


	5. Où il est question d'un costume

**Kermesse – chapitre 5 – _Où il est question d'un costume de scène_.**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Roy se demandait s'il devait montrer son costume de scène à Riza maintenant ou attendre juste avant la présentation du numéro.

De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle le prenne bien quel que soit le moment où il le lui donnerai. Autant le faire maintenant alors, comme ça, il aurait toute la journée pour la convaincre au besoin. Et puis, il pouvait toujours faire appel à son autorité si elle s'obstinait à refuser.

Il l'appela donc :

« Riza, venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

Il lui saisit la main et prit la direction des vestiaires.

« Aux vestiaires Monsieur ?

« Oui, c'est dans les vestiaires. »

Riza s'arrêta. Lorsque Roy se retourna, il se retrouva face à face avec le canon de son arme :

« Monsieur, Il est hors de question que j'aille seule avec vous dans les vestiaires !

« Voyons Hawkeye, qu'allez vous imaginer ? Je n'ai aucune intention de faire quoique ce soit avec vous (_dans les vestiaires_ _du moins_ _pour le moment). _Promis.

« Alors pourquoi m'emmenez vous ?

« Vous verrez bien. Allez venez. »

Mustang ouvrit son casier et en sortit une boîte en carton qu'il tendit à Hawkeye.

« Je l'ai commandé spécialement pour vous. C'est pour ce soir. »

Riza posa et ouvrit la boîte, il ne lui fallut que 10 secondes à peine pour pâlir.

« Est-ce bien ce que je crois que c'est ?

« Si vous parlez d'une tenue de scène, oui c'est bien ça. C'est pour le numéro que nous présentons ce soir.

« Non, je ne pensais pas à une tenue de scène. Je pensais plutôt à une minijupe, Monsieur. Et il est hors de question que je porte ça ce soir !

« Mais, ce n'est pas une minijupe à proprement parler Hawkeye ! C'est un costume d'assistante, et avec des paillettes en plus. Vous ne le trouvez pas joli ? »

Roy se saisit de la tenue et la leva devant les yeux agrandis de Riza, c'était pire que ce qu'avait imaginé la jeune femme !

En fait de tenue, il s'agissait d'un body noir à paillettes dorées, d'une jupe dorée à passer par-dessus (très très courte la jupe, genre micro jupe plutôt que mini), et de collants résilles ! Et pour couronner le tout, il y avait une paire de chaussures elles aussi dorées à hauts talons.

« Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris Colonel. Alors je vous le répète en détachant chaque syllabe pour que ça s'imprime dans votre cerveau de pervers : IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PORTE CA CE SOIR NI JAMAIS.

« Mais Riza, vous n'avez pas le choix.

« QUOI ENCORE, JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX ? » Cette fois, elle hurlait.

D'ailleurs ce sont sûrement ses cris qui ont du alerter le Führer, car il fit son entrée exactement à ce moment.

« Que se passe t'il ici Mustang ?

« Je montrait au lieutenant Hawkeye son costume de scène pour la présentation de notre numéro au spectacle de ce soir, Monsieur » Il tenait toujours en main les vêtements.

« Mais cette tenue est parfaite, vous serez superbe dedans Lieutenant, j'ai hâte de vous voir ce soir. »

Et sur ce, il ressortit des vestiaires laissant Roy et Riza seuls de nouveau. (NdlA : c'est une habitude chez le Führer de se pointer lorsqu'on ne l'attend pas !)

Riza se tourna vers Mustang :

« C'est un complot, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mais non, je vous jure. Mais vous n'avez plus le choix à présent. »

Riza arracha le costume des mains de Mustang et l'enfourna dans sa boîte. Elle sortit des vestiaires, mais juste avant elle lui dit :

« Vous me le paierez Colonel. »

« Oups, suis-je allé trop loin ? » Se demanda Mustang.


	6. Où les choses sérieuses commencent

**Kermesse – Chapitre 6 – _Où les choses sérieuses commencent_**

La kermesse devait commencer à 14h00. Dès 13h30, il y avait déjà une petite foule à l'entrée de l'esplanade où elle avait lieu. Mustang avait décidé d'occuper son temps libre restant avant l'ouverture à faire le tour de ses équipiers.

Fuery qui n'avait que son spectacle de dressage canin le soir, avait accepté d'aider à vendre les tickets à l'entrée. Il accueillait les premiers visiteurs. Quelques mètres derrière lui se tenait le Major Armstrong déguisé en clown.

Mustang s'approcha de lui pour le saluer et voir de plus près à quoi il ressemblait.

« Bonjour Major.

« Oh bonjour Colonel.

« Je ne vous aurai jamais imaginé déguisé en clown Armstrong.

« Et pourtant, l'art du cirque se transmet dans ma famille depuis des générations ! » S'exclama l'intéressé.

« Ouais, je vois ça. »

En plus de son maquillage et de son nez rouge qui lui faisait une voix de canard, le Major portait une perruque de cheveux orange frisés assortie à sa chemise, une salopette à gros pois colorés qui à l'origine devait être très large mais qui sur Armstrong paraissait trop petite, moulant certaines parties de son anatomie que ne devraient pas découvrir les enfants avant l'âge de la majorité !

Une grosse fleur était accrochée à l'une de ses bretelles, Mustang devina que très certainement elle devait servir à arroser les malheureux qui s'approcheraient de trop près_ ou que le Major approcherait de trop près plus vraisemblablement_. Pour terminer son déguisement, il portait d'incroyables chaussures rouges qui devaient bien faire 50 cm de long ! _Comment pouvait-on marcher avec des godillots pareils ?_

« Vous n'êtes pas trop stressé à l'idée de faire face à une armée d'enfants surexcités dopés au coca et aux frites ? _(NdlA : désolée mais je suis en train de regarder en même temps le film documentaire « SuperSize Me », et j'ai des frissons d'horreur dans le dos ! Suis guérie des fast food)_.

« Non, pas de problème, j'adore les gosses et ils me le rendent bien. » Répondit-il avec son sourire de clown et sa voix de canard.

« Bon alors je vous laisse, je vais voir Havoc.

« Mais, vous ne vous préparez pas vous-même pour votre stand ?

« Nan, Hawkeye m'a dit pas la peine, je dois la retrouver plus tard. A plus Major. »

Il laissa le Major piaffant d'impatience pour se diriger vers le stand tenu par Havoc.

Celui-ci s'était tout apprêté pour accueillir la gente féminine comme il se devait. Il portait une chemise blanche à demi ouverte sur sa poitrine, un jeans moulant et des mocassins à pompons. Mustang pouvait même apercevoir une chaîne en or briller sur le torse imberbe d'Havoc !

_Mon Dieu, quel ringard, pas étonnant qu'il n'arrive pas à se soulever de minette…. Même mon grand-père ne porte plus de mocassins à pompons. Et cette chaîne, c'est d'un ridicule ! Quant au jeans, ça pourrait être une bonne idée à condition d'avoir quelque chose à montrer…_

A l'instant présent, Havoc suçait des pastilles à la menthe autant pour rafraîchir son haleine que pour pallier au manque de nicotine. Lorsque Hawkeye lui avait dit deux jours plus tôt qu'embrasser un fumeur s'était comme de licher un cendrier et que cela risquait de repousser les éventuelles « clientes », il avait décidé de renoncer à la cigarette pour la journée. Après tout, comme n'arrête pas de le répéter Mustang « C'est pour la bonne cause ».

« Salut Havoc. Alors prêt ?

« Bonjour Colonel, comme vous voyez. Elles vont toutes me tomber dans les bras. Il me reste plus qu'à mettre la touche finale.

« Et qui est ? »

Havoc sortit un flacon et s'aspergea d'eau de toilette. L'odeur agressa immédiatement le nez de Mustang qui se mit à éternuer.

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Mon arme secrète. Je l'ai acheté exprès pour l'occasion, ça s'appelle 'Attraction Fatale' »

_Tu m'étonnes que ça va être fatale, les filles vont toutes tomber comme des mouches empoisonnées !_

Mustang, les yeux lui piquant, s'éloigna.

« Faut que j'y aille, je vais essayer de trouver Falman et Full Metal. Bonne chance. »

Sur son chemin il croisa Breda torse nu et en caleçon de lycra. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui à vouloir montrer leurs bijoux de famille ? Ils ne savent pas qu'il va y avoir un maximum d'enfant dans l'assistance ?_

« Vous êtes prêt Breda ?

« Bonjour Colonel. Oui, je me suis échauffé toute la matinée. Je suis gonflé à bloc. »

_Tu m'étonnes, j'ai toujours pas vu les abdos._

« Je vous laisse, il faut que je vois Full Metal et Falman avant le coup d'envoi et il me reste pas beaucoup de temps.

« Oh, je les ai vu par là bas il y a quelques minutes. Je serai vous j'éviterai d'y aller, ils ne sont pas particulièrement de bonne humeur, surtout Edward.

« Ne pas y aller et rater une occasion de taquiner le Full Metal, vous rigolez ! »

Justement, au même moment, ils purent entendre un hurlement résonner à travers toute l'esplanade.

« SI JE LE TROUVE JE LUI FAIS BOUFFER SES PUTAINS DE GANTS »

« On dirait bien que la crevette me demande. Je ne dois pas le faire attendre. »


	7. Où il est question d'une couche

**Kermesse – chapitre 7 – _Où il est question d'une couche._**

Roy Mustang se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les hurlements. Il y trouva un Falman dont le moral frisait le zéro absolu et qui ressemblait plus à une drag queen qu'à une maman respectable avec ses talons hauts, ses bas, sa mini jupe, son chemisier trop étroit et ses faux seins, sans parler du maquillage et des faux cils. Full Metal, rouge pivoine de colère ne portant qu'une couche, une tétine et un bonnet en dentelle, gesticulait dans les bras de son frère qui le retenait.

« Si tu continues de gesticuler comme ça, tu vas perdre ta couche Full Metal bébé. »

Les cris s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre de plus belle.

« JE VAIS VOUS LA FAIRE BOUFFER MA COUCHE ESPECE D'ENFOIRE. APPROCHE SI T'ES UN HOMME ! »

« Hé du calme Full Metal crevette, je voudrais pas avoir à faire griller ses charmantes bouclettes que je vois déborder du bonnet.

« ARRGGG, JE VAIS LE BUTER. AL LACHE MOI. »

« Non frangin. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu risquerais de passer en cour martiale et de perdre ton accréditation d'alchimiste d'état. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se le permettre.

« Bien parlé Alphonse. Maintenant on monte dans sa jolie poussette, on prend sa jolie teuteute et on va amuser les enfants. »

« ET POURQUOI ELLE EST ROSE CETTE POUSSETTE D'ABORD ? JE SUIS UN GARCON PAS UNE FILLE. »

« On a trouvé que celle là, faudra t'en contenter. Aller, c'est parti, dis toi que c'est pour la bonne cause. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Hawkeye arriva.

« Colonel, il est l'heure d'y aller, la kermesse ouvre ses portes. Falman, vous auriez du y aller molo sur le rouge à lèvre et le mascara. Bonjour Edward, joli costume. »

Mustang partit avec son lieutenant.

« Arrggg, même Hawkeye s'y met. Je veux mourir ! Boooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu. » Edward se roulait par terre en tapant des poings et des jambes.

« Patience Edward, lui dit Falman, le Colonel ne va pas faire le mariol longtemps. Il ne sait toujours pas ce que Hawkeye lui a préparé. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête. Dépêchons nous d'y aller pour voir. »

Et en effet, lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le Colonel et son Lieutenant, celui-ci était blanc comme un linge.

* * *

**Quelques mots à mes reviewers :**

**Je suis bien contente que cette série vous plaise, malheureusement, je suis actuellement en panne d'idée, si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Ce serait dommage de l'arrêter là, non ? Sinon, faut attendre que ça me revienne… les updates seront moins fréquentes.**

**Je voudrais aussi répondre à Nelja en particulier : je sais que Roy Mustang est un peu « trop », mais dans le manga (surtout les omake) il est fréquent que Roy use de son autorité et « titille » ses subordonnés. J'ai poussé les caractéristiques de ce personnage mais je réfléchis à la suite à donner pour lui faire payer toutes ses « méchancetés ». Mais il les aime bien tout de même ses subordonnés et ne saurait s'en passer, après tout « qui aime bien, châtie bien ». **


	8. Où il est question d'une démonstration

**Kermesse – Chapitre 8 – _Où il est question d'une démonstration_.**

Le Colonel se tenait devant une grande bassine d'eau au-dessus de laquelle était fixée une planche reliée à une cible grosse comme une assiette.

Et maintenant il voyait parfaitement où était l'arnaque. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire, il ne s'agissait pas de tir sur des ballons ou des pipes en plastique, il ne serait même pas la cible comme il avait un instant craint, encore qu'à cet instant précis, il aurait préféré !

La voix de Riza lui parvint claire et sans pitié :

« Installez vous confortablement Colonel.

« Que je m'installe où Lieutenant ?

« Mais, sur la planche évidemment ! Où d'autre voulez-vous vous installer. Vous allez voir, ça va être drôle.

« Vous aviez dit que ce serait sans danger.

« Je ne vois pas où est le danger à être plongé dans une simple bassine d'eau Colonel !

« Arrgg, vous savez combien je déteste l'eau. »

Elle lui répondit d'un air innocent :

« Mais voyons Colonel, vous nous le répétez depuis des jours, c'est pour la bonne cause. Au moins vous n'avez pas à porter une minijupe vous. Aller, sur la planche ou bien voulez vous que **je dégaine mes arguments ? **» Elle insista lourdement sur ces derniers mots.

Roy n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer sur la planche branlante.

La kermesse était maintenant ouverte et la foule avait déjà envahi les allées. Riza se tourna vers les spectateurs qui s'étaient amassés devant leur stand.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, et jeune public, je vais vous faire une petite démonstration.

Voila, c'est très simple, le but du jeu est de faire tomber notre cher Colonel ici présent dans l'eau et pour cela, il suffit juste de viser la grosse cible là bas.

Je vous montre. »

Riza prit une balle qu'elle fit sauter une fois dans sa paume puis prit son élan et la lança sur Roy qui ne put malheureusement l'éviter au risque de plonger dans la bassine sous lui et la reçu en plein estomac ce qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur et déclancha une vague de rires dans l'assistance.

« Oups, je suis maladroite ! Je recommence. »

De nouveau elle prit une balle et cette fois-ci visa la cible et comme de bien entendu fit mouche ce qui déclencha la chute de Mustang dans la bassine et l'hilarité de la foule.

Il se releva en crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée dans l'opération. Il dégoulinait d'eau et jetait des regards meurtriers à Riza tout en jurant. Non seulement il était complètement trempé mais en plus il était l'objet de toutes les moqueries de la foule !

« Voyons Colonel, calmez vous, après tout c'est pour la bonne cause comme vous nous dites tous les jours ! Et puis modérez votre langage, il y a des enfants dans l'assistance ! Allez hop ! En selle ! »

« Vous voyez Mesdames et Messieurs, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Alors qui veut tenter sa chance ? »

Une dizaine de mains se levèrent.

« Et bien c'est partit et visez bien si vous voulez faire prendre un bain à notre Colonel ! ».

* * *

Dans leur coin, Falman et Edward étaient morts de rire à la tête de leur Colonel. Soudain un éclair de malice éclaira les yeux d'Edward.

« Falman, j'ai une idée. »

Il s'abaissa par terre et posa ses mains au sol pour une transmutation. Falman acquiesça à la vue de l'objet :

« Je crois que j'ai compris. »

« Oh frangin, que vas-tu encore inventer ? », se lamenta Alphonse qui voyait venir les ennuis chaque fois qu'Ed voulait défier le Colonel.

Au même moment, une maman et son enfant s'étaient approchés de la poussette :

« Regarde Maman, le bébé, ça tétine est aussi grande que lui ! »

Edward cligna des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Même les enfants se moquaient de lui.

« Tu vois ce qui t'attend si tu ne bois ton lait tout les matins ! Tu resteras tout petit comme lui. Par contre si tu le bois, tu deviendras grand et fort comme celui déguisé en armure.»

« QUI APPELLEZ VOUS MINUS QU'IL FAUT UNE LOUPE SUPERGROSSISSANTE POUR LE VOIR ? »

« Il est rigolo le bébé lorsqu'il crie, Maman, encore ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » se plaignit Edward

« T'as pas bu ton lait lorsque tu étais petit », lui répondirent en choeur Falman et Alphonse.

« Je veux mourir, même mon propre frère me trahit ! » Soupira Edward en regrimpant dans sa poussette.


	9. Où il est question de charme et 2 pleurs

**Kermesse – Chapitre 9 – _Où il est question de charme et de pleurs_**

Havoc attendait impatiemment ses premières clientes. Une petite brunette passait justement devant son stand.

« Hé, mademoiselle, un euro pour un baiser ?

« Heu, non merci. » Lui répondit-elle en le regardant de la tête au pied avec un air rieur tout en poursuivant son chemin.

Cette fois, c'est une femme blonde qui passa près du stand.

« Une jolie femme comme vous, voudra sûrement un baiser d'un beau jeune homme comme moi !

« Pas vraiment non. »

Havoc ne se décourageait pas, il y avait encore plein de femmes… il y en aurait sûrement quelques unes pour payer pour l'embrasser ! N'est-ce pas ?

Justement, il s'entendit appeler :

« Hé, jeune homme, moi je veux bien un baiser. »

Havoc dut se pencher pour voir celle qui venait de lui parler. C'était une petite grand-mère avec les joues toutes roses qui lui tendait ses lèvres.

« Hum, mais bien sûr Madame. » Il se pencha et déposa un rapide bisou.

« Woua, vous me faites revivre mes vingt ans, petit fripon !

« Content de vous rendre service Madame.

« Oh, appelez moi Agathe maintenant que nous sommes intimes ! Si je vous achète plusieurs baisers, vous me faites un prix ?

« C'est que les autres vont être jalouses si je vous consacre tout mon temps Agathe.

« Je comprend, c'est dur la vie quand on est un beau jeune homme comme vous ! Je reviendrai sans doute plus tard tout de même. »

Agathe s'éloigna en trottinant sur ses petites jambes.

* * *

Un enfant venait tout juste de lancer sa balle sur la cible la manquant d'au moins 20 cm, mais la planche sous Mustang céda tout de même l'envoyant dans l'eau.

« Hawkeye, votre planche est tombée toute seule !

« Cette planche marche très bien Colonel. »

Quelques tirs plus tard, alors qu'une grand-mère venait elle aussi de rater la cible, Mustang se retrouva de nouveau dans la bassine.

« Hawkeye, me dites pas que cette planche n'est pas truquée ! Ca suffit, je me tire ! »

Riza dégaina son arme et la pointa directement sur lui.

« Colonel, remontez sur cette planche tout de suite.

« Non, jamais de la vie.

« J'ai dit tout de suite. Je ne le répèterai pas. A trois je tire. Un… deux… »

Mustang couru se percher sur la maudite planche tout en grommelant.

Pour prouver sa bonne fois, Riza fit elle-même le tour des installations pour vérifier, mais tout était en place.

Mustang soupçonneux regarda partout autour de lui mais ne remarqua rien de particulier.

* * *

De son côté, Armstrong commençait à perdre de son enthousiasme, les petites étoiles qui brillaient ordinairement autour de lui étaient toutes pâlottes. Chaque fois qu'il avait voulu s'approcher d'un enfant pour l'amuser, celui-ci se mettait à pleurer et enfouissait sa tête dans les jupes de sa mère !

Pourtant, il en était sûr, l'art du cirque se transmettait dans sa famille depuis des générations ! _Serais-je le maillon faible de la chaîne ?_ Cette idée lui était insupportable. Il avait toujours été à la hauteur des ambitions de sa famille.

Il se secoua, non, il ne faiblirait pas ! Il était un Armstrong et jamais un Armstrong ne baissait les bras.

De nouveau il s'approcha d'un groupe d'enfants accompagnés de leurs parents et hurla de sa voix de canard !

« A la laahlallala, les jolis petits enfants que voilà ! »

Mais une fois de plus, il n'arriva qu'à déclencher des flots de pleurs chez les petits et la colère des parents qui devaient maintenant faire face aux larmes de leurs rejetons.

En désespoir de cause, Armstrong fit ce qu'il s'avait encore faire de mieux.

Dans une pluie d'étincelles roses, il arracha ses vêtements qui volèrent dans les airs, révélant sa musculature qu'il fit rouler.

« Regarder les enfants, il n'y a aucun pleur que mes biceps ne sauraient arrêter ! C'est un art qui se passe de génération en génération dans ma famille. »

Et en effet, les pleurs cessèrent immédiatement pour être remplacés par des hurlements de joie des enfants et des cris d'admiration des parents.

On pouvait même entendre une femme demander : « On peut toucher ? », et son mari rétorquer : « Dis donc chéri ! ».

« Une scène de ménage ? Regardez Madame Monsieur, mes pectoraux vont régler le problème ! »

Ses muscles faisaient des « chomp chomp » qui laissèrent sans voix le couple.

Maintenant Armstrong, à son plus grand plaisir, était le centre d'attraction d'une petite foule d'enfants et d'adultes ébahis par son impressionnante carrure. Sans compter qu'il portait toujours sa perruque orange et son maquillage de clown.


	10. Où il est question d'une sarbacane

**Kermesse – Chapitre 10 – _Où il est question d'une sarbacane_**

Au même moment, Breda prenait des poses pour faire la démonstration de ses muscles et défiait les hommes de l'assistance pour se battre au bras de fer.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait gagné tous ses combats. Il se débrouillait bien jusqu'à ce que la rumeur se répande qu'il y avait un clown qui faisait lui aussi une démonstration de muscles et qui était beaucoup plus impressionnant.

Petit à petit les spectateurs abandonnèrent son stand pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la kermesse où se tenait Armstrong.

_Faut que j'aille voir de quoi il retourne. Qui c'est ce clown qui me pique ma clientèle ?_

Il abandonna donc son stand pour se rendre au lieu du rassemblement.

* * *

Pendant se temps, Mustang faisait toujours des chutes inexpliquées dans la bassine. Il se sentait de plus en plus d'humeur massacrante. 

_Marre, marre et marre, vais cramer cette foutue planche ! _

Mustang chercha fébrilement dans ses poches sa paire de gants. Malheureusement, ceux-ci étaient complètement trempés et donc hors d'usage.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à remonter une fois de plus sur cette maudite planche, surtout que Riza tendait déjà sa main vers son flingue.

_Irait-elle jusqu'à faire feu sur lui au milieu de cette foule ?_

_Yeurk, je dois vraiment en pincer très fort pour elle pour accepter de subir toutes ces humiliations. J'espère qu'au moins le jeu en vaudra la chandelle ce soir. J'ai hâte de la voir dans son costume._ A cette pensée, un sourire béat se forma sur ses lèvres. _Oh oui, la minijupe, les résilles et les TALONS, je craque d'avance ! Patience, encore quelques heures et je tiendrai le bon bout. Si seulement, cette fichue cible était moins grosse !_

De sa planche, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur l'esplanade, il pouvait voir Armstrong faisant de grands gestes pour faire rire les enfants mais n'arrivait qu'à les faire pleurer jusqu'à ce que soudain il arrache sa chemise en faisant rouler ses muscles et apparaître des étoiles roses tout autour de lui, ce qui fit rire la foule. Fuery était toujours à l'entrée, Havoc attendait désespérément des clientes, d'après ce que Mustang avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, il n'avait embrassé que deux grand-mères et une femme qui avait de la moustache. Falman passait une nouvelle fois devant le stand en poussant Full Metal bébé qui arrosait la foule avec une sarbacane, il vit Breda quitter son stand et se diriger vers Armstrong. ATTEND un instant, Falman et Full Metal qui n'arrêtent pas de passer et repasser avec une SARBACANE !

Et juste à ce moment, il vit Edward se pencher et souffler dans sa sarbacane dans sa direction, il vit clairement le projectible se diriger sur la cible et frapper celle-ci en plein milieu.

PLOUFF

« FULL METAL ESPECE DE SALE MORVEUX.

« Colonel, votre langage. » L'arrêta Hawkeye qui venait de comprendre. « Laissez, je vais m'en occuper »

Elle dégaina son arme, visa Edward et tira une balle qui alla droit se loger dans l'extrémité de la sarbacane. De peur Falman poussait des petits cris aigus et pour la première fois de la journée, Edward fut heureux de porter une couche !

« La prochaine est pour vous Edward. C'est bien compris ? Et ça marche aussi pour vous Falman. »

Les deux coupables agitèrent frénétiquement leur tête de haut en bas. Falman saisit les poignées de la poussette et ils s'éloignèrent en courant.

Riza les regarda s'éloigner suffisamment longtemps pour voir le Führer mettre une main aux fesses de Falman qui fit un bon en l'air à cette intrusion et hurla après son agresseur : « Bas les pattes malpoli ! »

_Yeurk, le Führer a de drôles de goûts en matière de femme._

« Bon maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Colonel, s'il vous plait, sur la planche. »

* * *

Breda écarta la foule qui entourait Armstrong : 

« Armstrong ! Espèce de copieur !

« Oh Breda, croyez bien que je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire de concurrence.

« Et bien, c'est ce que vous êtes exactement en train de faire ! »

A ce moment, Fuery s'approcha de ses deux collègues :

« Hé, j'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas organiser un combat !

« Ouais, ça c'est bien dit, un combat ! Moi je parie sur le clown.

« Moi aussi. C'est sûr, il va faire qu'une bouchée de l'autre.

« Je parie sur le rouquin. Faut toujours se méfier des rouquins ! »

Breda clignait des yeux, c'était quoi cette affirmation ! oO

Fuery les prit tous les deux à part :

« Ecoutez. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de se faire un max de blé. Moi je tiens les paris et vous, vous vous battez. Celui qui a le plus de paris se couche et nous on empoche le fric !

« Ce n'est pas très honnête. En plus personne n'ira croire que Breda est capable de me battre. Il n'y a qu'à regarder mes superbes biceps.

« Ecoutez Armstrong, Fuery a raison. Il vous suffit juste de jouer un peu la comédie et de vous laisser battre. Je suis sûr que l'art de la comédie se transmet dans votre famille depuis des siècles, c'est le moment où jamais de nous en faire la démonstration. Et puis, pensez à tout l'argent que nous allons récupérer pour la campagne ! »

Fuery et Breda se lancèrent un regard de connivence : _Moins bien sûr notre petite commission !_

« Je trouve toujours l'idée malhonnête, mais bon si c'est pour la campagne, je le ferai.

« A la bonne heure ! En piste ! »

Fuery traça un grand cercle dans le sable représentant le ring, autour duquel s'amassa la foule. Il passa ensuite dans les rangs pour prendre les paris.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous demande d'éloigner les enfants et les âmes sensibles, car nos deux combattants ici présent vont se battre à la lutte et croyez bien qu'ils ne se feront aucun cadeau. Préparez vous à voir voler des dents, saigner des nez et des oreilles arrachées !

_« Heu, tu n'en ferais pas un peu trop Fuery ? » _Lui souffla Breda,

_« Mais non tais-toi ! _Maintenant, si vous êtes près ? »

Les deux adversaires acquiescèrent.

« Alors, FIGHT ! »

* * *

NdlA : SVP reviewer mes chapitres ! Je ne sais plus si c'est bien ou non. Dois-je continuer oubien aller me jeter dans la Seine? Si je n'ai plus de commentaires, je boude et je n'update plus... Surtout que je reprends le boulot dans 3 jours après 11 mois d'arrêt, j'aurai donc sans doute moins de temps pour mes fics, alors un peu d'encouragement est le bien venu !


	11. Où il est question d'un baiser

**Kermesse – chapitre 11 – _Où il est question d'un baiser_**

Trois tirs plus tard, Mustang était de nouveau dans la bassine, les jambes dépassant lamentablement. Dans un élan de pitié Riza se pencha pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Mustang lui saisit les épaules et la fit tomber à son tour dans l'eau. Ils se relevèrent tous deux essoufflés et dégoulinants.

Le tee-shirt que portait Riza lui collait littéralement au corps, révélant sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge.

_Mince, si j'avais su je l'aurai fait plus tôt ! Découvrez Riza Hawkeye comme jamais vous n'avez osé l'imaginer. Et tout en 3D !_

Riza haletait littéralement de colère, ce qui ne faisait qu'attirer un peu plus le regard de Mustang sur son buste :

« Colonel, vous…. Vous êtes …

« Voyons Riza, je pensais que ma bassine vous intéressait. Vous prenez tellement de plaisir à m'y envoyer que je pensais que vous vouliez y faire un petit tour aussi, histoire de vous rafraîchir.

« Colonel, vous êtes le dernier des goujats. » Elle suivit enfin le regard du Colonel sur elle et découvrit ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de reluquer depuis tout à l'heure : « Espèce de pervers, vous ne perdez rien pour apprendre de quel bois MOI je me chauffe ! »

Déjà elle dégainait et le visait. La première balle lui frôla l'oreille droite. La foule autour se mit à couvert. Mustang prit ses jambes à son cou et se sauva aussi vite qu'il put, poursuivi par une Riza folle de rage et qui faisait feu à tout va. Il trouva malgré tout le courage de lui lancer une dernière pique :

« Et vous, vous êtes la pire des mégères. Aucun homme ne voudra jamais de vous ! »

Ce qui eut pour effet de clouer sur place Riza.

_Cette fois, je suis mort_, se dit Roy. Mais il n'entendait plus aucun bruit ni de course, ni de coups de feu. Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir ce que faisait Riza. Etait-elle à court de munitions ?

Celle-ci faisait demi-tour et s'éloignait d'un pas décidé.

« Hawkeye, où allez vous ? »

Riza, toujours dégoulinante d'eau traversa les allées de la kermesse suivie par un Mustang désireux de retirer ses dernières paroles. _Après tout, le but du jeu s'était de la séduire, pas de la vexer. Surtout qu'il n'était pas le dernier à la trouver à son goût. Bon certes elle est un peu soupe au lait, elle a une fâcheuse tendance à dégainer ses flingues pour un oui pour un non, mais après tout n'est-ce pas justement cela qui fait son charme ? Et puis s'il en doutait, maintenant il était parfaitement avisé qu'elle avait un corps à se faire damner un saint. _

Le stand de Havoc était en vue à présent. Le pauvre se désespérait tout seul. Aucune femme hormis Agathe ne voulait l'embrasser et encore moins payer pour le faire !

Riza jeta une pièce dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet et attrapa Havoc par le cou sous les yeux écarquillés des spectateurs présents et de Mustang.

Elle colla ensuite ses lèvres sur celles de Havoc en un long baiser langoureux à pleine bouche, envoyant Havoc s'envoler dans les hautes sphères célestes.

Riza relâcha son étreinte au bout de quelques minutes.

« Celui-ci devrait être pour moi, jamais on ne m'a embrassé comme ça, je crois que je suis amoureux. » lui dit Havoc en reprenant son souffle. Des petits cœurs s'envolaient autour de lui.

Riza se retourna vers Mustang : « Alors Colonel, toujours convaincu que je suis incapable de séduire un homme ? »

A présent, une rangée de femmes se tenait en file indienne pour recevoir elle aussi un baiser comme celui qui venait d'être échangé.

« Avec Havoc, c'est trop facile. » Lui rétorqua Mustang.

Derrière eux, ils purent entendre une femme déclarer à Havoc : « Non non, je ne veux pas un baiser de vous, je veux un baiser d'ELLE. »

« Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter Colonel.»

Et elle s'éloigna en affichant un air de triomphe.

* * *

Elle passa devant le stand de démonstration de danses de salon. Maria Ross l'interpella :

« Eh Riza, tu ne t'occupes plus de ton stand ?

« Non, j'en ai eu marre et le Colonel a eu sa dose de baignade pour aujourd'hui.

« Ouais, on m'a raconté, je regrette j'ai raté ça, il paraît que ça a été un grand moment. Ca te dit de venir donner un coup de main ici ?

« Ok, pourquoi pas, mais d'abord je vais me changer, je suis toute trempée. Tu me donnes 10 minutes ?

« Attend, il te faut une tenue pour danser, je vais te donner ce qu'il faut.

« Pas de minijupe Maria, j'ai assez à faire avec ce pervers de Mustang.

« T'inquiète pas, ce sera très correcte. »

* * *

NdlA : Merci pour vos review, j'en ai eu 10 sur le dernier chapitre ! Ca m'encourage mais j'ai encore besoin de votre soutien pour la suite, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour obtenir le chapitre 12... (Je sais, c'est du chantage, et alors ?)

Petite consultation : j'en suis presque à écrire le chapitre où Riza doit chanter, mais j'ai un doute sur la chanson à lui faire interprêter, donc si vous avez des idées, je les recevrais avec plaisir.

Autre question, dois-je faire chanter Roy ? Peut-être même un duo ?

Dites moi et ensemble nous ferons la première fic interactive ;-)

Dernière chose : je remercie Zephyree qui est non seulement devenue fan#1, mais aussi ma beta testeuse de fic. Merci pour tes avis et tes recommandations. Et je vous recommande d'aller lire sa fic "La nouvelle" (mais je suis sûre que vous êtes déjà clients, n'est-ce pas ?)


	12. Où il est question de revanches

**NdlA : Voilà le chapitre 12 ! J'ai repris le travail depuis lundi dernier et je n'ai plus une minute à moi ! Heureusement il y a les week-ends. Comme d'hab. J'attends vos commentaires pour savoir ce qu'il en est de mon histoire et m'aider à écrire la suite. Alors R&R !**

**Kermesse – Chapitre 12 – _Où il est question de revanches_**

Après s'être changé aussi, Mustang avait finalement décidé de se joindre à Havoc pour une distribution de baisers. Son ego en avait sérieusement pris un coup depuis le début de cette kermesse.

Non seulement il avait passé les trois quarts de sa journée dans l'eau, alors qu'il déteste ça, en plus sous les rires et quolibets de la foule, mais Riza était maintenant vraiment fâchée contre lui, ses chances avec elle diminuaient comme peau de chagrin !

_Comment se fait-il que toutes les femmes tombent sous mon charme et pas elle ?_

Son moral avait bien besoin d'être remonté !

Au grand désarroi de Havoc, une belle femme brune s'approchait déjà du Colonel.

« Hé, bonjour vous. Un petit baiser. » Lui dit Roy avec son plus beau sourire de charmeur.

La femme déposa son écot dans le panier et gifla de toutes ses forces Mustang.

« Tiens, ça c'est pour l'autre jour. »

Havoc siffla :

« Et bien Colonel, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais elle vous en veut sacrément.

« Ca va Havoc, je ne sais même plus qui c'est.

« C'est peut-être là tout le problème. »

Une autre femme venait de déposer de l'argent et comme la précédente gifla Mustang :

« Ca c'est pour ne pas m'avoir rappelée. »

« Et de deux !

« Taisez vous, moi au moins j'ai du les embrasser un jour ou l'autre. On ne peut pas en dire autant de vous.

« Sans doute, mais moi je ne me fais pas gifler publiquement. »

Une autre femme s'approchait de Roy.

« Je parie que celle là veut un baiser du célèbre alchimiste de flamme ! »

Mais comme les autres avant elle, elle le gifla.

« A ce rythme là, on va rembourser la campagne à nous tout seul, Colonel. Moi j'embrasse et vous, vous vous faites frapper.

« J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »

Une voix se fit entendre dans le dos de Mustang :

« Hé, c'est toi l'alchimiste de flamme ?

« Hum, à qui ai-je l'honneur, Monsieur ? Je vous préviens je n'embrasse que les femmes.

« Ben tiens, justement, c'est de la part de la mienne. »

Oups.

* * *

Riza revenait après avoir mis la robe et les sandalettes à talon que lui avait données Maria Ross. La robe était noire, ce qui était déjà beaucoup mieux qu'à paillettes jaunes, elle se nouait derrière le cou laissant le dos nu, cintrée à la taille, elle partait ensuite en une volute de volants noirs transparents superposés, et au grand dam de Riza elle s'ouvrait sur le devant laissant entrevoir ses cuisses. _( NdlA : si vous voulez, j'ai une photo de cette robe, je peux vous l'emailer si vous me laissez vos adresse)._

Elle entendit vaguement sur le trajet qu'un type venait de se faire mettre KO par un mari jaloux. _Tiens, il y en a un qui marche sur les plates bandes de Mustang !_

« Maria, je suis là. Dis donc, cette robe n'est pas particulièrement ce que j'appellerai 'correcte'.

« Voyons Riza, elle est superbe et elle te va à ravir. Il est temps pour toi d'assumer ta féminité un peu !

« Ma féminité va très bien, je te rassure.

« Allons Riza, tu es toujours en uniforme ou en pantalon. Tu n'attaches aucune importance à ton apparence. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras un mari.

« Mon Dieu, je croirais entendre Hugues ! Je suis très bien comme je suis, je revendique mon statut de célibataire. Et puis, je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée.

« Et tu finiras vieille fille, avec ta virginité intacte et ton chien pour seule compagnie !

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma virginité ?

« Rien, c'est juste qu'on ne t'a jamais connu aucun petit ami, alors on en a déduit que tu n'as jamais…

« Quoi ! Et c'est qui ce « on » ? Non mais j'y crois pas. Ben si tu veux que je te dise, je ne suis plus vierge depuis longtemps ! »

Riza ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait quasiment crié la dernière phrase. Autour d'elles le silence se fit. Tout le monde les regardait. Il était évident que tous avaient entendu ce qu'il en était de sa virginité. Riza piqua un fard.

_Super, maintenant tout le monde est au courant que je ne suis plus vierge, les blagues vont aller bon train et je vois d'ici les autres tenir des paris pour savoir avec qui je l'ai fait. _

_Y a-t-il une pelle pour creuser un trou pour m'y cacher et y finir le reste de mes jours ?_

« Hum, maintenant que nous sommes devenues le point de mire, on pourrait peut-être commencer la démonstration ? »

Ils firent des démonstrations de valse, de charleston et de salsa.

Riza s'apprêtait à danser un tango, lorsque le Führer monta sur l'estrade. Il se dirigea vers le partenaire de Riza pour prendre sa place.

« Permettez, mais je ne résiste pas à l'appel du tango. »

Il coinça une rose rouge entre ses dents puis saisit fermement Riza à la taille. Yeux dans les yeux, ils partirent pour un tango argentin endiablé.

« Vous êtes pour le moins une femme surprenante Hawkeye, que de talents exceptionnels vous nous dévoilez ! Le tir, la danse, le chant, … En plus j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez une femme expérimentée…

_Quoi une femme expérimentée ? Oh non, il fait référence à vous savez quoi ! Ca commence…Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ?_

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur.

« Je vous en prie, appelez moi Bradley. »

_Mon Dieu, serait-il en train de me draguer ?_ _Au secours, je fais quoi ? Dois-je sortir mon flingue ? Je ne peux tout de même pas tirer sur le Führer, ça ferait une sacrée tâche dans mes états de service ! _

Elle sentait les mains du Führer descendre trop bas dans son dos. Sans plus réfléchir, Riza fit la seule chose qui lui semblait possible en l'état actuel des choses.

* * *

**La minute de mes reviewers !**

**Etoile** : si tu as des titres de chanson, tu peux me les donner, parce que là j'en connais pas qui correspondent à ce que tu m'as écris. Je ne me vois pas inventer des chansons exprès, mais si toi tu le sens, pourquoi pas ? Et je rajoute que tu dois lire dans mon esprit car j'ai écris déjà les chap. suivants et j'utilise la même phrase et syntaxe que ta précédente review alors que je ne l'avais pas encore lu (celle du chap. 10 !), c'est trop fort.

**Nelja** : Je conçois qu'ils sont du début du siècle et donc que les chansons devraient être classiques, mais je n'en connais pas beaucoup de cette époque. Mais comme pour Etoile, si tu as des titres, je serais contente que tu me les soumettes. J'espère ne pas trop te choquer avec tous mes anachronismes mais cette histoire est sensée être humoristique et je ne connais pas grand-chose de la vie à cette époque, surtout qu'ils vivent dans une dimension parallèle on peut dire.

Sinon, je m'excuse pour l'affreux chantage, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour avoir de nombreuses reviews, et ça marche ! J'ai eu 11 reviews pour le chap. 10 et 10 pour le chap. 11. Et j'ai besoin de vos encouragements pour rester dans le droit chemin. Mais pour vous remercier je continuerai cette histoire jusqu'à son dénouement.

Alors merci à Haruka, Meli, Marion, Tsukieina, Lalou, Polaris, Gotika, Zephyree (bien sûr ;-), Malili, Ridelliz et tous les autres !

**MERCI**


	13. Où il est question de pied et d'étoiles

**NdlA : ****Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédent car j'y ai inclu le personnage de Nausicaa qui appartient à Zephyree. Ce chapitre a donc été écrit avec son accord et sa collaboration. Vous pouvez découvrir toutes les informations concernant Nausicaa à l'adresse suivante : **http/ alchemist . zephyree . net / (retirer les espaces)

**D'autre part,** **je rappelle que ceci est une fiction, donc les persos sont complètement OOC ( je l'assume, si si je vous assure ) et qu'ils font des trucs étranges, comme par exemple … mais non, je vous laisse le découvrir !**

* * *

**Kermesse – chapitre 13 – _Où il est question de pied et d'étoiles_.**

Riza écrasa le pied du Führer avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Bradley en eut le souffle coupé et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux.

« Oh, Monsieur, je suis absolument désolée. Je suis tellement maladroite. Peut-être devriez-vous vous asseoir, vous êtes tout pâle.

« Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Riza le conduisit sur une chaise en bord de piste. Elle ne plaisantait pas en lui disant qu'il était pâle, on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de défaillir.

« Vous devriez retirer votre chaussure.

« Oh lieutenant, je pense que vous m'avez cassé le pied. »

En effet, le pied était complètement rouge et prenait par endroit une teinte violette.

_Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? Je ne pensais pas l'avoir écrasé si fort ! Peut-être aurai-je du sortir mon arme finalement ? Ce sont ses maudits talons, je n'ai pas l'habitude._

« Ne bougez pas, je vais vous chercher un médecin.

« De toute façon, avec mon pied, je ne peux aller nulle part ! »

Riza confia le Führer à Maria et courut à la tente aménagée pour accueillir les éventuels blessés et soigner les petits bobos.

Elle y découvrit Mustang allongé sur une civière, une infirmière penchée au dessus de lui.

Enfin infirmière fallait le dire vite ! Sa blouse était tellement courte, _elle doit sortir d'un_ _magazine de charme_, que chaque fois qu'elle se penchait on lui voyait la culotte ! _Au moins elle en porte une ! _Se dit Riza. Elle remarqua aussi que le décolleté ne valait pas mieux que la longueur ou plutôt l'absence de longueur de la blouse. Chaque fois qu'elle se penchait pour parler ou s'occuper de Mustang, celui-ci avait la tête dans ses seins. Et à l'expression qu'il affichait actuellement, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre !

Mustang avait remarqué l'entrée de son premier lieutenant sous la tente, il décida qu'il tenait là l'occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour le baiser échangé avec Havoc. Il adressa à l'infirmière son sourire le plus charmant.

« Oh, comme ça, Nausicaa, vous avez fait des études pour devenir médecin légiste !

« Ouais, c'était barbant comme la mort, mais mon copain faisait médecine, alors pour rester avec lui je me suis lancée dans la médecine aussi. Je voulais faire chirurgie esthétique mais lorsque j'ai voulu m'inscrire il ne restait plus que des places en options médecin légiste. »

Nausicaa jouait avec l'une de ses longues mèches rousses entre ses doigts, il était évident qu'elle était totalement sous le charme de Mustang.

« Il en a de la chance ce jeune homme d'avoir une petite amie aussi ravissante et aussi dévouée. Accepter de découper des cadavres pour être à ses côtés, ce n'est pas rien ! » _Ridicule, ce n'est pas Hawkeye qui ferait une chose aussi stupide !_

L'infirmière rougie et gloussa comme une écolière,

« Oh Monsieur Roy, vous êtes Teeelllleeeeemmeeennnt chou. Mais je ne suis plus avec ce type, j'en ai eu marre, tout ce qui l'intéressait s'était de parler de boyaux, alors je l'ai quitté et du coup j'ai préféré faire quelque chose de moins morbide que tripoter des macabées, et puis je voulais être utile aux vivants, alors j'ai décidé de devenir infirmière, et puis les garçons aiment bien les infirmières, non ? Si ça ne marche pas, je ferai peut-être hôtesse de l'air, je ne sais pas encore. J'ai commencé il y a seulement quelques semaines. Du coup, me voilà libre comme l'air. »

« Avec autant de bons sentiments, Nausicaa, - les yeux de Mustang étaient rivés sur la croix rouge qui ornait la poitrine de la jeune infirmière qu'une fois de plus elle agitait sous son nez, - je parie que vous ne le resterez pas longtemps »,

Riza entendit la jeune femme glousser une fois de plus. _Mais comment est-il possible de produire des sons pareils ?_

Elle regardait elle aussi la croix rouge sur la blouse de l'infirmière mais au lieu du cigle médicale, Riza y voyait une jolie cible où elle s'imaginait loger une ou plusieurs balles sans remord ni regret.

Elle se reprit, pour le moment elle avait plus urgent à faire. Elle interpella un homme qui passait à côté d'elle.

« J'ai besoin d'un médecin immédiatement, je crois que le pied du Führer est cassé ! »

Un médecin repartit avec elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

« Son pied a malencontreusement rencontré mon talon.

« Encore ?

« Comment ça encore ?

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive. On m'a déjà appelé deux fois pour le même incident. Il est temps que Bradley se calme et arrête d'importuner les dames, sinon, il va finir par perdre l'usage de ses pieds !

« Je ne savais pas que Bradley était un tel coureur de jupons !

« Il n'y a que Mustang pour le battre sur ce terrain là. Surtout que Bradley a beaucoup moins de réussite que le Colonel. Bon nous y voilà. Surtout Lieutenant, un conseil, ne dites rien que vous pourriez regretter ensuite. »

Le médecin s'agenouilla devant le blessé.

« A oui, quand même ! Vous n'y êtes pas allée de main morte. Je confirme, c'est cassé. Va falloir que je le plâtre. »

Riza était effondrée, finies les promotions, elle risquait sans doute même d'être rétrogradée ou bien même renvoyée de l'armée. Que ferait-elle alors ?

_Il ne me restera plus qu'à aller élever des chèvres dans le Larzac !_

Sans compter qu'elle serait connue à travers tout le pays pour être celle qui avait cassé le pied du Führer. La honte.

* * *

Breda se tenait complètement en sueur dans un coin du ring improvisé. _Comment je vais faire pour le faire tomber ?_ _C'est un véritable colosse!_

Il chargea Armstrong comme un taureau, tête la première. Mais le major anticipa l'attaque et se baissa juste à temps pour saisir Breda par la taille et le faire passer par-dessus son épaule, l'envoyant s'écraser deux mètres plus loin.

Au passage, Armstrong prit une pause, un genou à terre, une main posé à sa taille, l'autre bras dressé vers le ciel et toujours ces petites étoiles roses qui brillaient autour de lui.

« Regardez Mesdames et Messieurs, je l'appelle la position 'look the sky'. N'est-elle pas magnifique ? »

Les applaudissements accueillirent cette nouvelle démonstration d'Armstrong.

Pendant ce cours laps de temps, Breda reprenait ses esprits. _Ah il est fier le Major avec ses maudites étoiles ! Et bien il va voir ce que je vais en faire moi, de ses chères petites étoiles, Yark yark yark !_

Breda se jeta sur Armstrong et enfourna dans sa bouche autant d'étoiles qu'il put avant que le Major ne réalise ce qui se passait.

« Regardez ce que j'en fait de vos étoiles, je les bouffes ! »

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il attrapa Breda par les pieds et le secoua en l'air :

« Monstre ! Comment osez-vous toucher à de pauvres petites étoiles innocentes ! Recrachez les ! Recrachez les tout de suite !

« Jamais, fallais pas les faire sortir avec vos poses à deux balles !

« Vous allez les cracher ou je vous secoue jusqu'à ce que votre tête se décroche toute seule. »

Et de fait, Armstrong secoua Breda jusqu'à ce que celui-ci recrache toutes les étoiles qui s'envolèrent toutes fanées auprès de leur cher Major. Celui-ci lâcha Breda qui tomba cul par-dessus tête.

« Venez mes petites chéries, venez voir papa. »

Mais Breda n'abandonnait pas la partie, il s'élança de nouveau dans la bataille mais au lieu de faire une prise, il mordit de toutes ses dents dans le mollet de son adversaire.

La foule le hua :

« Ouh ouh, c'est un coup bas.

Fuery intervint : « Je vous rappelle que tous les coups sont permis ! »

Armstrong secouait sa jambe pour tenter d'en détacher le sergent qui tenait ferme.

« ARRRGGG, lâchez moi, mais lâchez moi donc ! »

En désespoir de cause, il le saisit par son caleçon et tira un grand coup. Le tissu craqua et Breda se retrouva cul nu, mais ne décrochait toujours pas les crocs.

Finalement, Armstrong tomba à la renverse et Breda lui atterrit directement dessus les fesses sur le visage !

Fuery en profita pour annoncer la fin du combat. Ils tenaient enfin l'occasion de déclarer Armstrong vaincu et d'empocher l'argent des paris.

Il aida à relever les deux combattants abasourdis puis saisi le bras de Breda qu'il brandit en l'air.

« Je déclare vainqueur par écrasement cervico-anal, le sergent Héman Breda ! ».

* * *

**Vous connaissez la musique, vous voulez la suite ? alors reviewer ! Ce serait bien de me dire ce que vous aimez et ce que vous aimez moins. Vous pouvez même me dire ce que vous souhaiteriez que j'écrive, j'essairai d'intégrer vos idées à mon histoire si cela fait échos avec ce que j'ai en tête, mais je préviens, j'ai déjà écris 4 autres chapitres, donc je ne pourrai pas faire de miracle. Je cherche par exemple des idées pour faire intervenir Edward qui a pour le moment disparu du paysage.**

**En tout cas, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de jouer avec les étoiles roses du Major, même si ça paraît un peu too much, j'adore le passage dans l'anime où Breda se déguise en Armstrong lors de leur retour à Central.**

**Autre chose, ca y est, j'ai la chanson de Roy (un indice, il est question d'Underwear) et quasi la chanson du duo. Reste à trouver celle de Riza.**


	14. Où il est question d'un marché

**Kermesse – Chapitre 14 – _Où il est question d'un marché_**

Riza aidait le docteur à transporter Bradley à la tente médicale. Ils le déposèrent sur un lit.

« Führer Bradley, je suis tellement désolée, comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? »

Le médecin la regarda en soupirant et lui dit à voix basse, _« Je vous avais dit de tenir votre langue. »_

Bradley releva sa tête pour la regarder.

« Que diriez-vous d'un dîner en tête à tête ce soir ?

« Hum, c'est-à-dire, que j'ai ce numéro avec Mustang et cette chanson…

« Et bien, nous irons après, de toute façon, je dois assister au spectacle étant la personne la plus importante de ce pays et l'instigateur de cette kermesse, je me dois d'y être. Et puis, vous ne voudriez pas me contrarier n'est-ce pas Lieutenant ? »

_« Je vous avais prévenue ! » _lui murmura de nouveau le médecin.

_« Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ? Genre le rendre intransportable ou mieux inconscient ?_

_« En lui cassant l'autre pied ? Vous croyez que cela l'arrêtera ? Vous vous êtes mise toute seule dans cette galère, débrouillez vous maintenant. »_

Riza se sentait prise au piège comme un canari en cage. Comment allait-elle se tirer de ce bourbier ?

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous contrarier, Führer. Je serai ravie de dîner avec vous ce soir.

« Bien, je préfère cette attitude. »

_Mais qu'ont-ils tous à user de leur autorité ces bonhommes ? D'abord Mustang et maintenant Bradley. C'est de l'harcèlement sexuel ! Je devrais peut-être moi aussi envisager de gravir les échelons de l'armée pour échapper à tous ces obsédés ! _

Riza se laissa aller à sa rêverie :_ Hum, je me demande ce que ça donnerait Roy Mustang en esclave sexuel ? Riza arrête ça tout de suite ! Que vas-tu imaginer là ? Tu ne vas pas devenir comme eux tout de même ? Même si c'est très tentant._

Et tout ça à cause de Mustang, si celui-ci ne l'avait pas entraînée dans cette galère au départ, jamais elle n'en serait là.

Cette pensée ramena son esprit à la vision qu'elle avait eu du Colonel sous la tente médicale. Que faisait-il là ?

Elle se tourna et le chercha du regard. Justement, il l'observait de sa civière en tenant un sachet plein de glace contre sa pommette tuméfiée. L'espèce de bimbo qui lui servait d'infirmière n'était plus en vue. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Jolie robe Hawkeye.

« Merci Colonel. Où est donc passé le dindon qui vous sert d'infirmière ?

_Ca y est, nous y sommes_, se dit Mustang.

« Oh, vous voulez parler de Nausicaa, elle est charmante n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle travaille dans une maison de retraite, sous risque de créer une épidémie de crise cardiaque. C'est réglementaire ce genre de tenue ? Et puis ce rire, c'est ridicule ! »

Riza se lança dans une imitation du rire de Nausicaa, elle battit des paupières et mit sa main devant sa bouche en poussant des « Hihihhihi »

« Non mais vraiment, il n'y a que dans les dessins animés qu'on rigole comme ça.

« Moi j'aime bien. » Mustang voulait enfoncer le clou.

« Ca j'en doute pas.

« Seriez-vous en train de me faire une crise de jalousie Hawkeye ?

« Moi, jalouse de cette mijaurée ? Me faites pas rire Colonel. Je vaux beaucoup mieux qu'elle. En plus vous avez au moins dix ans de plus qu'elle, je suis sûre que si on lui presse le nez, il y a le lait qui sort !

« Oh la Hawkeye, vous êtes dure avec elle, et puis je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !

« Je sais parfaitement quel âge vous avez Colonel.

« Laissons cela de côté pour le moment. »

Mustang laissa promener son regard sur le corps de Riza.

« Dites moi plutôt où est caché votre flingue ?

« C'est hors de propos Colonel !

« Je posais juste la question, après tout, vous êtes l'officier chargé de ma protection, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter de ce genre de question. »

Riza soupira et remonta sa robe sur ses cuisses pour faire apparaître le holster contenant son arme.

_Respire Roy, respire. Mon Dieu je vais défaillir ! Riza qui me montre ses cuisses ! Je n'en espérais pas tant !_

Le sang commença à couler du nez de Mustang. Riza, qui mettait ce saignement de nez sur l'état général de son Colonel, se leva pour attraper un mouchoir en papier pour lui essuyer le sang du visage.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ?

« Un mari jaloux.

« Ah, c'était donc vous ! Ca devait bien arriver un jour, à cavaler après tout se qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une femme ! C'est même étonnant que vous ne vous soyez pas fait prendre plus tôt. »

_Oui, plus aucun doute, c'est bien de la jalousie que je sens dans ses paroles sans compter sa réaction envers cette infirmière un peu trop sexy. Vas y en douceur Roy, le poisson est ferré, remonte ta ligne doucement où tu vas le perdre !_

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je n'ai vu personne depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous expliquer, vous ne me devez rien Colonel.

« Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. Et vous ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec Bradley ? »

Riza soupira et s'assit de nouveau à côté de lui.

« Nous dansions un tango au stand de Maria Ross. Il a laissé traîner ses mains là où il n'aurait pas dû, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je lui ai broyé le pied avec mon talon. Broyé au sens littéral du terme ! Maintenant je dois dîner avec lui ce soir et si je refuse, je crains le pire.

« Comment ça ? C'est lui qui a tort dans cette affaire.

« Sans doute, mais il est Führer et moi simple lieutenant. Je n'ai pas le choix, je crains fort de devoir payer de ma personne maintenant.

« Ca c'est hors de question. Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! »

Riza le regarda avec un faible sourire. _Ce qu'il pouvait être touchant parfois ce Colonel, et protecteur ! C'est tout de même bizarre que cela l'embête que Bradley m'emmène dîner alors que lui-même n'a de cesse de me faire porter cette fichue minijupe ! _

« C'est gentil Colonel, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire pour l'empêcher. A moins de trouver quelqu'un d'autre sur laquelle il pourrait jeter son dévolu. Mais je n'envie pas cette fille. _Peut-être devrais-je lui envoyer cette infirmière…_

« Laissez moi réfléchir un instant. Je vais trouver quelque chose.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas un cadeau ce Bradley, il ne sait pas se conduire, il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, je l'ai même vu pincer les fesses de Falman tout à l'heure alors qu'il promenait Edward en poussette.

_Mais oui, bien sûr, Falman ! Voila la solution._

« Dites moi Riza, si j'arrive à vous débarrasser de Bradley, aurai-je droit à une récompense ?

« Mais c'est pas vrai, vous ne lâchez jamais l'affaire vous ? M'obliger à porter ce costume à paillettes ridicule ne vous suffit pas !

« C'est un marché honnête ! Je vous débarrasse de Bradley et vous m'accordez une soirée.

« En gros vous me proposez d'échanger un pervers contre un autre ? Je n'y gagne rien moi !

« Franchement entre Bradley et Moi, lequel est le pire ? Et ne réfléchissez pas, vous me feriez de la peine ! Moi au moins je ne vous ai pas pincé les fesses » _Je suis plus intelligent que ça ! En tout cas je ne le ferai pas avant d'avoir obtenu un baiser de vous…_

« Bon ok, si vous arrivez à me sortir de cette situation, je vous accorde un dîner.

« J'ai dit une soirée !

« Et moi un dîner, c'est à prendre ou à laisser, Colonel.

« Ok, va pour un dîner alors.

« On est d'accord alors. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il est temps je crois que j'aille me préparer pour notre numéro.

« N'oubliez pas la minijupe et les talons.

« Et comment voulez vous que je l'oublie ? Vous êtes sans cesse à me le rappeler. »

_C'est pas vrai ce qu'il me fait faire tout de même ! Et pourquoi je cède en plus ! Je ferai mieux de lui tirer une balle là tout de suite maintenant pendant qu'il est à ma merci._

Soupir !_ Que ferai-je ensuite sans lui ? La vie serait moins drôle sans lui dans les parages. Je dois bien lui accorder cela. Et puis, il a supporté la planche et la bassine d'eau toute l'après-midi, presque sans broncher…._

Riza s'éloignait déjà.

« Hé Hawkeye !

« Oui Colonel ?

« Vous êtes vraiment superbe dans cette robe. J'aime beaucoup.

Riza lui retourna son sourire : « Plus qu'une blouse d'infirmière ?

« Sans aucun doute. _Quoique si j'ai l'occasion de vous voir en costume d'infirmière, je ne_ _réponds de rien !_

« Si vous arrivez à me débarrasser de qui vous savez, je porterai une robe qui sera encore plus à votre goût.

« Promis ? » Des étoiles avaient remplacé les pupilles de Mustang.

« Promis.

« C'est que j'aime le style où il y a le moins de tissus !

« Je sais. »

_Arg, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Tout d'abord cette crise de jalousie et maintenant me voilà à flirter avec Mustang ! Je dois vraiment être fatiguée. Vivement ce soir que je me couche.

* * *

_

Mustang va-t-il réussir à Débarrasser Riza du Führer ? Quel rôle va-t-il faire jouer à Falman ? Riza va-t-elle céder à son Colonel ? Nausicaa, l'infirmière trop sexy, va-t-elle être la source d'une épidémie de crises cardiaques ?

Pour le savoir, il faudra attendre de lire les prochains chapitres !

Bises à toutes et tous et keep R&R !


	15. Où il est question d'un plan de secours

**Kermesse – Chapitre 15 – _Où il est question d'un plan de secours_**

Mustang se mit à la recherche de Falman. Il ne fut pas long à le retrouver. Une bande de petits loubards en herbe entouraient la poussette, jetaient des cailloux et chantaient à tue-tête :

_Qui a du caca kaki_

_Collé au cucul_

_Qui a du caca kaki_

_Collé au cucul_

_Jusqu'au kiki ?_

Edward hurlait presque aussi fort qu'eux mais n'arrivait qu'à les exciter un peu plus, Falman semblait être passé dans la cinquième dimension.

_Que les enfants peuvent être cruels._

« Hé les gosses, allez voir là-bas si j'y suis !

« Vous êtes qui vous d'abord ?

« L'alchimiste de flamme et si tu veux pas que je te crame ton cul, vaudrait mieux que tu dégages avec ta bande de copains ! Compris, j'ai des choses à voir avec ces deux là. »

Mustang fit jaillir quelques flammèches au bout de ses doigts.

Les gosses blêmirent et se sauvèrent en courant comme une envolée d'oiseaux.

« Ca me fait de la peine de l'admettre mais je suis bien content de vous voir Colonel » lui dit Edward.

« Pas la peine, va te rhabiller, je te relève de ton poste. Falman, j'ai encore besoin de vous pour une mission spéciale, il s'agit d'aider un collègue en péril. Venez allons discuter plus loin. »

Mustang l'entraîna à l'écart de la foule.

« Alors Colonel, qui est en danger ? » Demanda inquiet Falman

« Et bien il ne s'agit pas vraiment de danger à proprement parler, mais d'une situation délicate dont nous nous devons de sortir notre collègue.

« Accouchez Colonel, on a pas la journée non plus.

« Bien, il s'agit du lieutenant Hawkeye. Le Führer l'a contrainte à accepter une invitation à dîner ce soir.

« C'est tout ? Juste un dîner avec le Führer, mais ça peut être une bonne opération pour elle ça. Si ça marche avec lui, elle aura un boulevard ouvert pour les promotions ! » S'exclama Falman.

Mustang lui asséna un coup sur le crâne.

« Il est hors de question de laisser le lieutenant dans les pattes de Bradley ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ou lui demander après !

« Dites surtout que vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous souffle la chandelle avec le lieutenant sous votre nez !

« Pas du tout, c'est juste que Riza est à moi et personne n'a le droit de prétendre le contraire !

« Parfois, vous me faites peur Colonel !

« Quoiqu'il en soit, on ne peut laisser cela arriver. Le lieutenant Hawkeye est dans la détresse, il faut la secourir ! Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous. Riza m'a dit qu'elle avait vu le Führer vous pincer les fesses. »

« Quel rapport avec ce dîner ? » Mais Falman commençait très bien à voir où voulait en venir son Colonel. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais alors là pas du tout du tout.

« Et bien, si nous arrivons à détourner l'attention de Bradley sur une autre proie, disons vous par exemple, il oubliera Riza et elle sera sauve.

« QUOI ? Colonel, il est hors de question que je sorte avec Bradley, même si j'aime bien Riza, je ne peux pas, je n'aime pas les hommes !

« Personne ne dit le contraire, c'est déguisé en femme que vous irez, après tout c'est comme ça qu'il vous a vu aujourd'hui et de toute évidence, vous lui avez tapé dans l'oeil puisqu'il vous a peloté.

« Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas vous qui vous déguiseriez ? Après tout, c'est vous qui voulez le lieutenant à tout prix.

« Certes, mais j'ai déjà ce numéro avec Riza ce soir et tout le reste.

« Je refuse.

« Falman, si vous acceptez je vous promets de vous exempter de tous les TIG (Travaux d'Intérêts Généraux lavage des toilettes, des sols, lessive, etc.) jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Sinon, je vous oblige à les faire jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

« Bon d'accord, je le fais, mais plus de TIG et je veux tous mes vendredis soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année en plus.

« Ok, top là. Bon maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, il faut provoquer une rencontre avec Bradley. Il est à la tente médicale, allons y. »

* * *

NdlA : je sais, c'est un tout petit chapitre, mais j'ai updaté plus tôt que d'habitude et je posterai le suivant rapidement.

Sinon, qu'avez vous pensé de mon Roy ! Le pauvre il est tellement accro de Riza -.

Please R&R !


	16. Où il est question de Dorothée

**Houra, j'ai dépassé les 3000 hits pour cette fic ! Et j'ai 93 reviews, suis trop contente. **

**Alors, je voudrais remercier ma maman, mon mari, ma fille, mon chien, mes frères et sœurs, mon poisson rouge…. Et VOUS ;-) Vous êtes formidables.

* * *

**

**Kermesse – chapitre 16 – _Où il est question de Dorothée_**

Mustang suivi de Falman se rendit à la tente médicale où un médecin finissait de plâtrer le pied du Führer. A leur grande surprise, ils y découvrirent aussi Fuery et Breda qui entouraient le major Armstrong qui avait lui-même une bande autour de la cheville.

« Mais que s'est-il encore passé ici ?

« Et bien, nous avons organisé un combat entre le major et Breda. Genre catch vous voyez ? » Commença a expliquer Fuery mais il fut interrompu par Armstrong qui désigna Breda du doigt

« Et ce sauvage m'a mordu au mollet, m'arrachant la moitié de la peau !

« Je suis vraiment désolé Major, j'ai été pris dans la folie du combat et je ne me contrôlais plus.

« C'est pour ça aussi que vous vous en êtes pris à mes étoiles ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'étoiles ? Non - ne me dites rien, je préfère ne rien savoir… Je dois aller voir Bradley, vous venez, euh,… Dorothée.

« Dorothée ? Mais c'est Falman ! » S'exclama Breda.

Mustang lui décocha un grand coup de pied dans le tibia,

« J'ai dit que c'était Dorothée, alors c'est Dorothée. Nous sommes en mission secrète pour secourir une collègue en péril ! » Leur dit-il en prenant un air concerné

« Ouais, sauver Riza des griffes de l'abominable Bradley, en me sacrifiant à la place de la copine du Colonel. » Intervint Falman.

Il fut récompensé de son intervention lui aussi par un coup de pied dans la jambe.

« Riza n'est pas ma copine, en tout cas, pas encore. Je vous prie de ne pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. »

Il se tourna vers les trois autres, « Et vous ne vous éloignez pas, nous pourrions avoir besoin de vous en renfort. Maintenant en route Dorothée. »

Pendant cette discussion, Bradley avait quitté la tente.

« Vite, il faut qu'on arrive à croiser son chemin. Et prenez un air innocent surtout ! »

Mustang attrapa la main de Falman et l'entraîna une nouvelle fois à sa suite. Ils repérèrent le Führer qui avançait avec des béquilles à travers la foule.

« Venez, il faut qu'on arrive à le dépasser pour qu'il nous tombe dessus. Faisons le tour par là. »

Après bien des manœuvres à travers les stands et la foule, ils arrivèrent essoufflés à se stationner à quelques mètres de Bradley qui avançait à présent vers eux.

« Reprenez votre souffle et remontez moi votre sein droit, il est plus bas que l'autre ! Surtout vous ne dites rien, vous battez juste des cils, vous agitez cet éventail et vous me laissez faire. »

Roy se recula et fit mine de butter dans Bradley.

« Oh, Führer excusez moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. J'étais tellement sous le charme de ma ravissante compagne que je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je faisais !

« Ce n'est rien, mais faites attention Colonel, je suis déjà blessé, je ne voudrais pas que cela s'aggrave.

« Tout à fait. C'est que Dorothée est si captivante, je ne sais pas si je réussirai à lui résister. » Dit-il en désignant ladite Dorothée au Führer.

« Oh, mais je crois que je l'ai déjà aperçu, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous comprends tout à fait Colonel, c'est une créature si charmante.

« Tout à fait Monsieur, mais nous avons suffisamment abusé de votre temps, il faut qu'on s'en aille à présent. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Führer. »

Et Mustang s'éloigna en traînant dans son sillage Falman.

« Vous croyez que ça a marché ?

«Le poisson est ferré, je vous le dit Falman. C'est dans la poche. » Mustang se tournapour faire face àFalman avec un air de psychopathe : « Ce soir, Chérie, c'est ton soir ! »

« Mon Dieu, j'en ai la nausée !

« Du calme, il nous faut maintenant passer à la phase deux du plan. Il faut qu'il vous invite à dîner à la place du lieutenant. C'est parti. Le spectacle doit bientôt commencer. »

* * *

**J'en profite pour me faire de la publicité. Avez-vous été lire ma fic « Qu'est-ce qui a raté ? ». Je suis étonnée qu'une seule personne ai réagi à cette fic… Je la voyais comme une sorte d'interrogation surprise pour mes lecteurs fidèles, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a pas beaucoup qui suivent… Va falloir que je fasse une piqûre de rappel !**


	17. Où il est question d'une invitation

**Kermesse - Chapitre 17 – _Où il est question d'une invitation à dîner_**

Falman déguisé en Dorothée se tenait aux côtés de Mustang dans un coin de la salle de spectacle.

« Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi je fais tout ça ?

« Par esprit de camaraderie. Lorsqu'un collègue est en danger, nous nous devons de l'aider ! Et c'est le cas pour Riza ! Nous devons l'aider à échapper aux griffes de Bradley !

_Ben tiens, et c'est moi qui suis obligé de m'y coller !_

« Sans compter, que je vous ai promis de vous exempter des tous les travaux d'intérêts généraux et de vous accorder tous vos vendredis soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

« Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais besoin de motivation.

« Ne faites pas cette tête là, tout va bien se passer. Vous n'aurez qu'à rire bêtement à tout ce qu'il vous dira, à roucouler et à battre des cils derrière votre éventail. Il n'y verra que du feu.

« Facile à dire pour vous, pourquoi c'est pas vous qui vous travestissez d'abord ? Après tout c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de tout se bazard. Et c'est vous aussi qui avez le béguin pour le lieutenant !

« Peut-être, mais c'est sur vous que Bradley a flashé. Alors c'est vous qui vous y collez et puis c'est tout. Bon, j'y vais. Je vais ferrer le poisson. Restez là qu'il puisse vous voir. »

Mustang s'éloigna pour s'approcher de Bradley.

« Führer ! Je dois dire que vous avez fait une très grande impression sur mon amie Dorothée tout à l'heure. Elle ne parle plus que de vous. Bradley par ci, Bradley par là, je ne peux plus l'arrêter.

« C'est vrai ? Que voulez-vous, c'est le prestige de ma position sans doute et mon charme indéniable ! Je dois dire que je trouve votre amie tout à fait charmante. »

Bradley se pencha et adressa un petit signe de la main à Falman/Dorothée. Falman battit des cils, fit celui qui rougissait et se cacha derrière son éventail. Il jouait le rôle à la perfection.

(NdlA : pour simplifier l'écriture et éviter les « Falman/Dorothée », j'utiliserai Dorothée lorsque ce sera Bradley et Falman lorsque ce sera Mustang et Falman quand ce sera Falman).

« Charmante, oui vraiment, et tellement, tellement …

« Attractive ?

« Oui, attractive, c'est ça.

« Vous m'en voyez ravi, car figurez-vous qu'elle souhaiterait faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, mais elle est trop timide pour vous le demander elle-même.

« Quelle délicate petite chose. Je serai plus que content de l'inviter à dîner pour faire plus ample connaissance.

« Mais, n'aviez-vous pas déjà des engagement avec le lieutenant Hawkeye ? C'est que Dorothée est plutôt exclusive si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

« Hawkeye ? Ca n'a pas d'importance, je peux me décommander sans problème ! Que vaut une Hawkeye à côté d'une si délicieuse créature comme Dorothée ? »

Mustang se tourna pour regarder Falman comme pour jauger de la véracité de ce que lui disait Bradley.

_Vraiment Bradley a de drôle de goûts ! Personne n'arrive à la cheville de Riza. J'échangerai mille, voire cent mille Dorothée contre une seule Riza Hawkeye._

« Comme vous le dites Monsieur ! Je peux donc transmettre votre invitation à Dorothée pour ce soir ?

« Oui, faites donc. Je suis déjà impatient d'y être. Et s'il vous plait veuillez avertir le lieutenant Hawkeye qu'elle ne pourra pas profiter de ma compagnie ce soir.

« Je m'en vais lui apporter la mauvaise nouvelle, je suis sûr qu'elle sera affreusement déçue, mais je tâcherai de la raisonner.»

Mustang rejoignit Falman.

« Ca marche, vous dînez ensemble ce soir.

« Vous croyez vraiment que ça va fonctionner ?

« Bien sûr, je vous fais confiance. Et puis les autres ne seront pas loin en cas de pépin, j'y veillerai.

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais s'il veut m'embrasser ?

« Vous n'aurez qu'à faire appel à vos talents de comédien, je sais pas moi, dites lui que vous ne ferez rien avant la mariage !

« Et s'il veut me revoir après cette soirée ?

« Je lui dirai que vous avez du repartir en urgence auprès de votre mère gravement malade. C'est fini vos questions ? Bon alors on y va.

« Maintenant ?

« Oui, maintenant, vous lui tiendrez compagnie durant le spectacle comme ça il ne fera pas attention à Riza. Je ne veux pas courir le risque qu'il change d'avis.

« Mais…

« Pas de mais, c'est parti et souriez un peu ! »

Mustang lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite auprès de Bradley.

Celui-ce se leva et s'inclina devant Dorothée.

« Mademoiselle, je suis tellement ravi de pouvoir profiter de votre charmante compagnie.

« Oh, Führer, vous êtes un vrai gentleman. » Roucoula Falman en clignant des cils à tout va et agitant son éventail.

« Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, mon numéro ne va tarder à commencer. Bon spectacle et bonne soirée. »

Il partit rejoindre Riza dans les vestiaires.


	18. Où il est question d'une clope

**Kermesse – Chapitre 18 – Où il est question d'une clope**

Riza pestait dans les loges où elle était en train de s'habiller pour leur numéro. Comment Mustang avait-il osé la contraindre à s'habiller de la sorte et à s'exhiber ?

Elle enfilait les résilles.

_Si ma grand-mère était là elle ferait une attaque !_ _Je la vois d'ici me traiter de 'Fille de petite vertu ou d'envoyée du Diable'… »_

Elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir de honte avec cette tenue. Elle attachait maintenant la jupe.

_Mais elle ne cache rien ! Elle arrive à peine sous mes fesses !_ _Vais tuer Mustang ! Lui et son obsession des minijupes._

Déjà elle cherchait son flingue.

Elle se voyait montant sur scène et viser Mustang. Celui-ci hurlant et courant à travers la foule. Elle n'aurait de répit que lorsqu'elle verrait sa cervelle éclabousser le sol !

Mais ses armes restaient introuvables.

« C'est ça que vous cherchez ? » La voix familière la fit se retourner.

« Mustang, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici dans ma loge et depuis combien de temps êtes vous là ?

« A mon grand regret, pas longtemps rassurez-vous. Je suis venu vous chercher, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, Bradley vous décommande pour ce soir, figurez-vous qu'il préfère une certaine Dorothée !

« C'est vrai ? Lui demanda t-elle avec espoir.

« Tout à fait. Je vous rapporte ses mots exacts : 'Que vaut une Hawkeye à côté d'une si délicieuse créature comme Dorothée', si l'on songe que la fameuse Dorothée n'est autre que Falman travesti, on peut se poser la question en effet.

« Je me demande si je dois me sentir vexée ou soulagée. J'ai une pensée émue pour ce pauvre Falman. Je me demande ce que vous lui avez promis pour qu'il accepte de se prêter au jeu.

« Oh, juste de l'exempter des TIG et tous ses vendredis soirs libres jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

« Et bien dite donc, vous avez été généreux.

« Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour vous sortir des mains de Bradley. Et puis, ça en vaut la peine, maintenant vous me devez une soirée.

« Un dîner Colonel. Nous étions d'accord pour un dîner seulement. Bon vous me rendez mes flingues maintenant ?

« Non, je ne vous les redonnerai qu'après le spectacle. »

Il laissait traîner son regard sur elle sans vergogne, remontant de ses jambes « résillées » à ses cuisses que ne cachaient absolument pas la jupe, s'attardant sur ses seins comprimés dans le body, ce qui la fit virer au pourpre.

« Je savais que j'avais raison de vous acheter cette tenue, vous êtes à croquer Hawkeye. Et si nous retardions un peu notre numéro, histoire de profiter un peu de cette jolie jupe ? Et puis vous me le devez bien pour vous avoir aidé à vous débarrasser de Bradley. Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'aime **_aussi_** les talons hauts ? »

Il s'était approché d'elle et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, _après tout je ne risque rien c'est moi ai ses flingues_.

Il fut arrêté dans son élan par un coup de poing en pleine face.

« J'ai pas besoin de mes flingues pour vous remettre à votre place Colonel.

« Je vois ça. Je plaisantais Riza.

« Ben voyons. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, finissons en une bonne fois pour toute. »

Et elle partit vers la scène. Roy lui emboîta le pas tout en frottant sa joue meurtrie.

« Prêt Colonel ? C'est à nous. »

* * *

Havoc avait depuis longtemps abandonné sa distribution de baisers. Mustang avait rapporté plus d'argent en se faisant claquer que lui à embrasser. Un comble !

Pour le moment appuyé contre un mur, il regardait les visiteurs prendre place pour le spectacle et appréciait sa première cigarette de toute la journée. Dieu qu'elle lui paraissait bonne !

Absorbé dans sa contemplation de la foule, il sursauta lorsqu'il s'entendit interpellé :

« Excusez moi, vous auriez une cigarette ? »

Havoc se retourna. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse, aux grands yeux verts et au décolleté plongeant.

« Bien sûr. »

Havoc sortit son paquet dont il extraie une cigarette et la tendit à la jeune femme qui s'en saisit et la coinça entre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Havoc approcha d'une main tremblante son briquet pour enflammer la cigarette.

Elle tira une bouffée et rejeta la fumée dans les airs. Elle affichait un air de total plaisir.

« Merci. J'ai bossé toute la journée et j'ai pas pu m'en griller une seule. Sans compter ma grand-mère qui me fait la guerre pour que j'arrête de fumer ! »

Havoc la regardait avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. Des petits cœurs s'envolaient autour de lui.

Cette fille était renversante, d'abord elle avait ce qu'il fallait dans le décolleté et en plus elle fumait. Tout ce qu'aimait Havoc.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Nausicaa et vous, c'est quoi votre petit nom ? »

_En plus, elle me drague !_

« Lieutenant Jean Havoc, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Havoc.

« Cool. Havoc, ça me va. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

« Oh, j'ai tenu un stand toute l'après midi et maintenant je me grille la première cigarette de ma journée. J'attends le spectacle. Mon boss y présente un numéro. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, ça craint. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

« J'ai attendu cette clope toute la journée, je crois que j'aurai pu tuer pour en avoir une ! C'est que j'ai bossé à la tente médicale toute la journée, et on n'a pas eu le droit de fumer.

« Oh, vous êtes infirmière ? »

« Ouaip. »

Havoc n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ni sa bonne fortune.

Vraiment cette fille était une perle rare : grosse poitrine, fumeuse ET infirmière.

« Attention, vous avez de la bave qui coule là. »

Havoc referma sa bouche et essuya rapidement la bave qui dégoulinait sur son menton.

« Bon, moi non plus ça ne me botte pas plus que ça ce spectacle. J'ai aucune envie de voir des guignols faire les imbéciles sur scène, j'en ai suffisamment vu dans ma journée. Si on allait plutôt faire un tour en ville ? On pourra manger un morceau et prendre un verre. Ca vous dit ?

« Et comment. »

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux.

« Juste une chose Havoc, se serrait bien de virer les pompons de vos chaussures. C'est pas très à la mode tout ça.

« Je retirerai tout ce que vous voulez.

« Ah, vraiment ? Ca tombe bien alors ! »


	19. Où il est question de l'espèce canine

**NdlA : je rappelle que les personnages sont complètements OOC et que je l'assume ! Cependant sommes nous si sûrs que Roy n'agirait pas de la sorte ? To be or not to be, that's the question...

* * *

**

**Kermesse – Chapitre 19 – Où il est question de l'espèce canine  
**

Riza se tenait juste derrière le rideau en bord de scène. Le numéro de dressage de Fuery se terminait. Roy se tenait à quelques pas derrière elle.

Riza émerveillée comme toute maman peut l'être de son enfant lorsqu'il fait ses premiers pas regardait son petit chien, Black Hayate, sauter dans les cerceaux que lui présentait Fuery, marcher sur ses pattes de devant et faire des petits sauts sur celles de derrière.

Hayate était vraiment très doué. Enfin, Fuery et Hayate faisaient leurs salutations à la foule qui applaudissait à tout rompre les prouesses du petit animal.

Riza ressentit un pincement de jalousie lorsqu'elle vit son animal de compagnie lécher le visage de Fuery en frétillant de la queue.

De quel droit Hayate démontrait autant d'affection envers un autre qu'elle ? C'était elle sa maîtresse après tout, non ?

Cela dit, ces dernières semaines elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à accorder à son petit protégé. Il avait passé plus de temps avec le jeune sergent qu'avec elle.

Enfin, après cette journée éprouvante, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre.

Lorsque Hayate repéra sa maîtresse derrière le rideau il couru vers elle et sauta dans ses bras tendus.

Riza l'accueillit avec effusion.

« Oh Hayate, maman est tellement fière de toi, tu a été merveilleux. »

Riza faisait courir ses doigts dans la fourrure de l'animal pendant que celui-ci lui léchait le visage en poussant de petits jappements.

Roy éberlué regardait cette scène avec des yeux ronds.

« Je veux être un chien ! Je veux être à la place de CE chien ! Je veux que Riza me fasse ce qu'elle lui fait et je veux faire ce que CE chien lui fait ! »

Fuery qui se tenait à côté de lui, le regardait avec un air complètement effaré.

« Colonel, vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez effrayant parfois ?

« Oui, Falman me l'a dit. Et vous savez ce qu'il fait actuellement ? Il se promène déguisé en fille et se fait appeler Dorothée… Alors vous me trouvez toujours aussi effrayant Fuery ?

« Heu, non Colonel. J'ai dit ça moi ? Ma langue a certainement dû fourcher, je ne voulais pas dire ça du tout. En fait je vous disais comme vous étiez … heu… attrayant ! Il n'y a qu'à voir le succès que vous avez avec toutes les femmes !

« Justement. Si j'ai autant de succès avec les femmes, pourquoi Hawkeye ne tombe-t-elle pas dans mes bras, ELLE ? » Lui demanda-t-il en agrippant les épaules du pauvre Fuery qui suait à grosses gouttes.

« Je ne sais pas Colonel. Lui avez-vous seulement demandé de sortir avec vous ? Je sais pas, genre un restau ou un ciné ?

« Voyons Fuery, il faut plus d'imagination que ça pour attraper une femme comme Riza Hawkeye ! »

Des petites étoiles remplaçaient à présent ses pupilles et il affichait un air complètement…idiot, il faut bien le dire !

« Elle est tellement belle, ses cheveux brillent comme les champs de blé sous un soleil de printemps, ses yeux sont doux comme de la glace au chocolat, ses lèvres sont rouges comme les premières fraises des bois, sa peau a la douceur de la soie…

Fuery n'en pouvant plus de ce déballage de mièvreries se sentit obligé de le couper dans son élan :

« Et elle porte deux gros flingues en permanence sur elle. »

Les petites étoiles disparurent des yeux de Roy remplacées par des flots de larmes :

« Et oui, deux gros flingues qu'elle n'arrête pas de m'agiter sous le nez. »

Maintenant Fuery était bien embêté, comment arrêter les pleurs du Colonel ? Ce que Mustang pouvait être pathétique parfois dès qu'il s'agissait de Riza !

« Vous savez Colonel, d'après certains psychanalystes, si une femme agite ses gros flingues sous le nez d'un homme, c'est qu'elle exprime son désir secret et inavoué qu'elle a de cet homme… C'est comme si elle agitait sous votre nez ses attributs…

« C'est bon Fuery, je crois que j'ai compris l'idée générale. »

Riza s'approcha d'eux :

« Ca y est, vous avez fini tous les deux ? Colonel, il faut y aller, le présentateur vient d'annoncer notre numéro. C'est à nous. Et je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas intérêt à dévier de ce que nous avons prévu, compris ?

« Sinon quoi ? Vous ne portez pas d'arme sur vous. N'est-ce pas ? » Rajouta-t-il un avalant sa salive.

« Ne me sous-estimez pas Colonel. Bon prêt ? On y va. »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena à sa suite sur la scène.

* * *

**NdlA : Ne désespérez pas, le numéro de Roy et Riza dans les deux prochains chapitres à venir !**

**Ah et je signale, l'un des passages m'a été inspiré par une fic écrite par RW Grimm "Jealousy"  
**


	20. Où il est question de trac

**NdlA : Minute d'autocongratulation : Pop Pop Pop, ceci est le bruit des bouteilles de champagne que j'ouvre ! Et oui, je viens de voir que j'ai le record de reviews en matière de fic RoyRiza. D'un autre côté, vous me direz, on est pas nombreux à écrire sur ce thème. Mais quand même ...**

**Par contre, je vous dis pas la pression que vous me fichez pour le spectacle de Roy et Riza ! Je me demande si je vais être à la hauteur !**

**Et je voudrai aussi remercier et saluer mes nouveaux lecteurs et reviewers. Encore une fois, vous êtes formidable. Je t'aime toi, toi aussi et toi aussi tu es super -. I love you all !

* * *

**

**Kermesse – Chapitre 20 – Où il est question de trac**

Riza s'élança vers la scène en tirant Roy par la main. Quitte à devoir se donner en spectacle autant y aller franco !

Mais elle se sentit soudain freinée dans son élan et tirée en arrière.

Roy, pâle comme un linge, campait sur ses pieds et ne voulait plus avancer.

« Que se passe-t-il Colonel ? Ca ne va pas ?

« Je ne peux pas y aller.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? On n'a pas le choix. Ils nous attendent tous !

« Justement, je peux pas. J'ai le trac.

« Le trac ! Mais, vous adorez vous donner en spectacle. Vous nous en avez encore fait la démonstration lors de votre combat avec Edward.

« Oui, mais c'était différent. Il s'agissait de donner une leçon à FullMetal et accessoirement de l'écraser en public.

« Voyons Colonel. C'est exactement la même chose. Il s'agit tout pareil d'une démonstration d'alchimie moins Edward bien sûr, mais tout de même !

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas y aller. Mes jambes refusent d'avancer.

« Allez Colonel, ne faites pas l'enfant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. On nous a annoncés, on ne peut pas les faire attendre plus longtemps. »

Riza essaya de le forcer à avancer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Mustang refusait de la suivre.

Riza poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

Sur la scène le présentateur regardait désespérément dans leur direction, les interrogeant du regard pour savoir ce qui se passait et pourquoi ils n'étaient toujours pas sur la scène.

« Colonel. Je vous rappelle que ce spectacle c'est votre idée. C'est vous qui m'avez inscrite à cette fichue kermesse et vous m'avez obligée à porter ce costume ridicule. Il est hors de question qu'on ai répété pendant toutes ces semaines pour rien !

« Je sais bien tout ça. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

« OK, Colonel. Si nous ne devons pas faire ce numéro, alors il n'y aucune raison pour que je garde cette minijupe et je vais me changer maintenant !

« Même ça, ça n'arrive pas à me motiver et pourtant, Dieu sais que j'ai rêvé de vous voir en minijupe ! »

_Mince si même ça, ça marche pas, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de solution ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui causer un choc psychologique…_

Riza prit une inspiration.

« Ok Roy. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Mon Dieu, ce qu'il ne me fait pas faire tout de même ! Hmmm, cela dit, c'est plutôt agréable…Mais, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

« Colonel ! » Riza se libéra de l'étreinte de Roy et le gifla. « Pas la langue ! »

« Mais je croyais que…

« Et bien vous croyiez mal ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, on va peut-être enfin pouvoir y aller ? »

De nouveau elle lui saisit la main, encore sous le choc du baiser et de la gifle, Roy la suivit sans rechigner.

Ils atteignirent enfin le milieu de la scène éclairé par les projecteurs. Le speaker soulagé de les voir enfin là les annonça :

« Et maintenant, je vous demande de faire une ovation pour notre alchimiste de flamme, Roy Mustang, accompagné de sa charmante et très hot assistante, Riza Hawkeye ! Brrr rien que de la voir, j'ai la température qui monte… Allez-y les petits, mettez nous le feu ! »

Riza plaqua un sourire de potiche sur son visage et fit une petite révérence.

Les sifflements fusaient à travers la salle.

« Woua, ce qu'elle est bonne la meuf ! »

« Si elles sont toutes comme ça dans l'armée, je signe demain. »

« Mâte un peu ses jambes ! »

« Hé Chérie, tu veux pas venir par ici un peu que je te chauffe ? »

Riza piqua un fard monstrueux. Quant à Roy, ses yeux s'étaient réduits à deux fentes.

Au moment même où Riza dégainait un flingue, Roy claqua des doigts et grilla sur place l'excité.

« Merci Colonel. Vous m'avez fait économiser une balle.»

« Je vous en prie Lieutenant. Mais pourriez-vous me dire d'où vous sortez cette arme ? J'aurai pensé la chose impossible avec cette tenue.

« Secret professionnel Colonel. Si je vous le disais, je serais obligée de vous abattre ensuite. »

_Mais je rêve, c'est qu'elle ne plaisante pas en plus !_

Il déglutit difficilement : « Très bien, je respecte votre désir de confidentialité Hawkeye. »

Et se tournant vers les spectateurs un brin secoués par cette démonstration musclée :

« Voilà, Mesdames et Messieurs, un échantillon de ce que vous allez voir dans les minutes qui viennent. Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir faire silence pour ne pas gêner notre concentration et de ne plus insulter mon assistante. A moins que vous ne vouliez une deuxième démonstration ? »

Dans la salle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

« Maintenant Riza, si voulez bien ? »

* * *

**Et vous voulez bien ? Moi je sais pas... trop de pression je vous dis ! **


	21. Où il est question d'un grand retour

**NdlA : J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant la version remix de Portishead de « In your room » de Depeche Mode. Je vous conseille d'en faire autant, après tout, il y a toujours des musiques lors des spectacles. (Vous pouvez aussi essayer avec "le petit bonhomme en mousse" de P. Sébastien, mais l'effet va être vachement moins garanti !)

* * *

**

**Kermesse – Chapitre 21 – Où il est question d'un grand retour**

Riza s'écarta de Roy et se dirigea vers un pupitre où elle prit des foulards qu'elle tint à bout de bras.

D'un claquement de doigt, Roy les enflamma. Quelques personnes applaudirent timidement.

« Je vous rassure Mesdames et Messieurs, il ne s'agit là que de l'échauffement. »

Riza se saisit ensuite de bâtons de majorette qu'elle fit tourner habilement entre ses doigts. Les envoyant voler dans les airs tout en virevoltant elle-même.

Mustang n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir découvert se talent chez Riza ! Sans blague, qui aurait cru que Riza avait fait partie d'une troupe de majorettes lorsqu'elle était plus jeune ?

Roy d'un claquement de doigts enflamma l'un des embouts d'un des bâtons, puis le deuxième. Riza continuait de manier et lancer ses bâtons enflammés qui envoyaient des petits feux d'artifice comme des feux de bengale. C'était tout simplement magique à voir.

Cette fois ci, les applaudissements fusèrent à travers la salle.

Enfin, le feu s'éteignit, Riza reprit en main ses bâtons et salua la foule.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps …_

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« T'occupe Al. Moins tu en sauras, mieux se sera pour toi. Et puis tu vas encore me dire que j'ai tort, et bla bla bla… et que ça va me retomber dessus, comme d'habitude.

« Mais, c'est vrai, ça te retombe toujours dessus grand frère !

« Pas cette fois ! Vais me venger une bonne fois pour toute de ce bâtard de Colonel !

« Quoi, maintenant ? Mais…

« Justement, quoi de mieux que de l'humilier devant tout le monde pendant son spectacle ?

« Mais… Ed…

« Non, pas de mais. Aide moi plutôt à soulever ce seau, voilà, passe le moi maintenant. »

Edward monta une échelle et commença à avancer sur les poutres qui surplombaient la scène de spectacle.

* * *

« Et maintenant, je vais vous demander le silence le plus complet pour notre dernier numéro. Je vais attacher mon assistante, ici présente, sur cette roue sur laquelle sont fixées des cibles imbibées de produit inflammable et que je vais enflammer alors que j'aurai les yeux bandés. »

Riza prit place sur la roue. Roy s'approcha d'elle pour lui fixer solidement les poignets et les chevilles.

« Ne vous ratez pas, Roy » Lui murmura Riza alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour lui attacher les poignets.

Il se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Pas de danger ma douce. Je ne voudrai pas abîmer mon assistante préférée. »

Elle était là devant lui, attachée, à sa merci, ses yeux un peu trop agrandis et les joues rosies par les efforts fournis jusqu'à maintenant. Son cœur s'emballa.

Il se pencha et passa délicatement, furtivement, ses lèvres sur les siennes. A sa grande surprise, Riza lui sourit.

* * *

Dans la salle, Bradley se pencha vers sa compagne (qui est, je le rappelle en fait son compagnon !) : « Ne serait-ce pas un baiser que je viens de voir ? » 

Falman qui avait vu comme son voisin le baiser furtif se sentit obligé d'intervenir. _Le Colonel va me devoir plus que mes vendredis soirs !_

N'écoutant que son courage, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Bradley pour détourner son attention de ce qui se passait sur la scène.

Ce qui malheureusement pour Falman eut l'effet escompté puisque Bradley prenant ce geste pour une invitation, tenta de l'embrasser.

« Oh Dorothée, quelle coquine vous faites, vous me rendez tellement fou !

« Voyons Généralissime, rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit : « Pas avant le mariage », que dirait ma pauvre mère si elle découvrait que j'avais fauté avant ? »

« Mais, c'est vous qui avez commencé !

« Tut tut tut. Ce n'est pas très galant de m'accuser de la sorte. Ma main a juste malencontreusement glissé. Oh, regardez, Mustang se masque les yeux, le numéro va commencer. »

* * *

Roy s'était écarté à quelque distance de la roue et de Riza et se bandait les yeux avec un foulard.

La roue se mit à tourner, d'abord lentement puis un peu plus vite. La musique s'était arrêtée et dans la salle chacun retenait son souffle.

Roy claqua une première fois des doigts et la première cible s'enflamma. Des 'oh' et des 'ha' jaillirent dans la foule.

Un deuxième claquement de doigts et une autre cible prit feu. Ils en restaient encore trois autres.

Roy se concentrait sur la roue et ses cibles. Il n'en restait plus qu'une à présent.

La roue tournait tellement vite, qu'on ne distinguait plus qu'une traînée de feu et Riza au milieu.

Enfin, Roy claqua une dernière fois des doigts et la dernière cible s'enflamma.

Alors que la roue perdait de la vitesse pour finalement s'arrêter, la foule applaudissait à tout rompre, les sifflements et les hourras emplirent la salle.

Roy retira son foulard et regarda Riza dans les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille par tous ces tours de roues et ses joues étaient franchement rouges maintenant. Mais ses yeux étaient remplis de petites étoiles.

Ils se sourirent. Ils avaient réussi.

Alors que Roy s'approchait d'elle pour la détacher, on entendit un fracas venant des poutres au-dessus de la scène. Roy leva la tête et se retrouva littéralement aspergé, un seau tomba à côté de lui. Il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir des cheveux blonds et une veste rouge.

« FULLMETAL ! »

Roy leva sa main gantée et s'apprêta à déchaîner ses flammes sur Edward.

Riza hurla :

« Roy, NON…. »

Trop tard….

* * *

**NdlA : Trop tard ? Mais trop tard pour quoi ? Vous voulez le savoir ? Alors reviewez et vous aurez la réponse au prochain chapitre.**


	22. Où il est question de flammes

**NdlA : Ok, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté cette histoire. Perso, je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre, mais rien ne me venait vraiment. Alors voilà, dans les prochains chapitres, place aux chansons mais ils ne sont pas encore écrits. Il faudra être patients parce qu'entre mon travail (et oui, je ne vis pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche !) et toutes mes autres fics, je fais ce que je peux.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 - Où il est question de flammes et de punition  
**

_« Roy, NON…. »_

_Trop tard…._

Tel un taureau excité par la muleta, Roy voyait rouge. La colère le rendait complètement sourd et aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait et qui n'était pas Edward !

Le petit saligaud avait eu le culot de lui gâcher son spectacle. Il allait lui faire sentir de quel bois il se chauffait, l'enfer à côté sera une garden party !

Il leva sa main et d'un claquement sec des doigts, il fit jaillir des flammes.

Le seul problème, c'était que contrairement à Riza qui avait gardé son calme, elle, il n'avait pas bien analysé avec quoi Edward l'avait aspergé !

Il ne s'agissait pas d'eau, s'eut été trop simple pour assouvir la vengeance d'un FullMetal outragé, non. Il s'agissait d'alcool !

La réaction fut immédiate. En une fraction de seconde, sans même qu'il eut le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, ce fut Mustang et non pas Ed qui s'enflamma telle une omelette norvégienne !

Heureusement pour lui, l'alcool utilisé par Ed était volatile et le feu s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il avait pris mais il n'épargna pas pour autant notre cher Colonel !

Celui-ci, encore sous le choc, se tenait debout au milieu de la scène en caleçon, ses autres vêtements étant réduits en cendre, la peau noircie, les doigts encore en position de feu, des dreadlocks dont les bouts fumaient encore pour cheveux !

Riza qui était toujours attachée à la roue appelait pour qu'on vienne la détacher. Fuery bondit sur la scène et la libéra.

Elle se précipita vers Roy toujours immobile.

« Colonel, colonel, vous allez bien ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Colonel, vous n'êtes plus en état. Restez avec Fuery, je vais m'occuper d'Ed. »

Riza sortit son flingue et l'arma avec détermination.

Ridiculiser le Colonel était une chose, porter atteinte sa vie comme cela venait d'être le cas en était une autre ! Roy aurait pu y laisser plus que sa chemise !

D'un pas décidé, le regard froid, Riza se mit à la recherche d'Edward.

Elle trouva d'abord Alphonse qui essayait de se faire tout petit, en vain compte tenu de sa taille plutôt imposante.

« Tirez pas Lieutenant, j'y suis pour rien ! C'est Ed tout seul. J'ai bien essayé de lui dire que ce n'était pas bien, mais il ne m'a pas écouté.

« Où est-il ? Tu as exactement 3 secondes pour me répondre. Je compte 1… 2…

« Oh lieutenant, vous me demandez de trahir mon frère !

« Non, je te propose de sauver ta carcasse. J'en étais à 2… 3 !

« Attendez ! Il est parti par là !

« Bon garçon. »

Riza prit la direction indiquée par Alphonse.

Al tremblait encore. Vraiment, le Lieutenant pouvait être effrayante parfois, surtout lorsqu'il était question du Colonel ! S'il avait été humain, il se serait fait pipi dessus !

Riza poursuivit son chemin à travers les allées jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive un éclat de tissus rouge.

Elle tira un coup de semonce en l'air, ce qui eu pour effet d'arrêter net le fuyard.

« Edward, ne vous avais-je pas dit de laisser le Colonel tranquille ?

« Ce bâtard n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite pour toutes les humiliations qu'il m'a fait subir !

« Humilier en retour le Colonel est une chose Edward, risquer sa vie en est une autre. Tu devrais savoir que si tu le fais, tu te mets automatiquement sur mon chemin.

« Oh Lieutenant, calmez-vous, je n'ai jamais voulu atteindre à la vie de Mustang.

« Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi alors que de l'enflammer ?

« C'est pas moi, c'est lui tout seul qui s'est foutu le feu.

« Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi Edward. Tu vas devoir payer pour ça et tu le sais. »

Riza pointa son arme sur lui et défit la sécurité.

_Oh mon dieu, je suis un homme mort !_

Edward savait qu'il n'était jamais bon de se retrouver de l'autre côté du canon d'une arme tenue par Hawkeye.

Il se remit à courir jusqu'à se retrouver dans un cul de sac.

Riza patiemment l'avait suivi. Edward se retourna contre le mur.

« Fait tes prières Edward. »

« Kayyyyyyeeee »

Riza vida son chargeur. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, Edward se trouvait contre le mur, les mains levées, les yeux en pleurs, les impacts de balle formaient sa silhouette.

Il tomba raide sur le sol.

Riza s'approcha de lui.

« J'ai une punition bien meilleure pour toi Edward. »

…...

* * *

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, on put voir à travers tout le pays Edward Elric porter l'inscription « J'adore qu'on me dise que je suis petit » sur le devant de son tee-shirt et « I'm Famous, Kick my ass »(1) sur le derrière.

* * *

**_(1) "Je suis célèbre, botte moi le cul". (Déviation de « Fuck me, I'm famous » – baise moi, je suis célèbre)_**

**Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est une muleta, c'est la cape jaune et rose qu'agite le toréador devant le taureau lors des corridas.**


	23. Où il est question d'une douche bis

**NdlA : Ben alors, on a cru que j'avais terminé ma fic ? Ben non, pas encore, va falloir me supporter encore un peu. Non, j'ai juste soldé le cas "Edward" dans le dernier chapitre. Je suis désolée pour les fans d'Ed, mais on ne devrait plus le revoir dans les prochains chapitres, à moins que...**

**Et puis, ça fait près de 20 chapitres que je vous serine qu'ils vont pousser la chansonnette, ca va venir. Ce chapitre est un chapitre transitionnel (je sais pas si ça se dit.) D'ailleurs, je ne sais plus qui m'a dit qu'on ne dit pas Toreador, du coup, j'ai eu un super doute et je suis allée consulter mon ami le Larousse et soulagée, j'ai découvert que si, ça se dit et ça s'écrit, même si torero ou matador sont sans doute plus correctes, toreador est le terme le plus employé en français, toujours d'après mon ami le Larousse.**

**Mais je ne suis jamais à l'abri de dire des bêtises (ou d'en écrire), une fois j'avais écrit pêcher (arbre fruitier) au lieu de pécher (7 capitaux de la bible), forcément, ça casse l'ambiance...**

**Bref, ici il est de nouveau question d'une douche et d'une petite conversation entre "hommes"... et Roy est totalement, inimaginablement, adorablement, hors de caractère ! Et complètement perturbé aussi le pauvre garçon.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23 – Où il est question d'une douche (bis)**

Alors que Riza se lançait à la poursuite d'Edward pour rendre justice, Fuery avait pris le Colonel par le bras et le traînait hors de la scène.

« Venez Colonel, il faut pas rester là. »

Il l'emmena dans les vestiaires. Roy reprenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

« Fuery, où est Edward ? Et où est Riza ?

« Edward s'est sauvé, le lieutenant est partie à sa poursuite. A son air, je crois qu'elle va lui régler son compte. Vous auriez vu dans quel état elle s'est mise lorsqu'elle vous a vu tout brûlé. Je ne voudrai pas être à la place d'Edward.

« J'espère qu'elle va lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. J'aurai bien voulu le faire en personne, mais de toute façon, j'aurai ma revanche un jour ou l'autre. Il ne perd rien pour attendre le petit morveux !

« Connaissant le lieutenant, c'est sûr. Pour rien au monde je voudrai me trouver au bout de son flingue. J'ai failli me faire pipi dessus quand je l'ai vu se lancer à la poursuite d'Edward ! C'est que j'étais sur son chemin moi.

« Vraiment ?

« Oui, c'est qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on touche un seul de vos cheveux ! On sait tous très bien dans l'équipe que s'il y a deux choses qu'il ne faut absolument pas faire si on ne veut pas avoir le lieutenant à ses trousses, c'est un : toucher à un poil de Black Hayate, deux : toucher à un seul de vos cheveux.

« Ravi de voir que je viens en deuxième position derrière un chien !

« Oui, mais le lieutenant adore vraiment beaucoup son chien. »

Roy revit en mémoire son premier lieutenant chéri enfouir son visage dans le pelage de son animal et lui donner des caresses pendant que celui-ci lui léchait le visage !

N'avait-il pas rêvé d'être ce chien là !

De nouveau, de petites étoiles remplaçaient ses pupilles.

Il se voyait, la langue pendante, Riza qui passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux pendant que lui lichait son visage… et puis, il voyait Riza le promener au bout d'une laisse…

Heu, finalement, non. Pas top le fantasme du chien.

Cependant, cela voulait dire qu'elle tenait à lui et s'inquiétait pour lui ! YES ! Il en était sûr !

« Il faut que je trouve le moyen de lui dire à quel point elle me fait craquer… Qu'elle occupe toutes mes pensées, que je ne peux vivre sans elle, elle est tellement belle, ses cheveux brillent comme les champs de blé sous un soleil de printemps, ses yeux sont doux comme de la glace au chocolat, ses lèvres sont rouges comme les premières fraises des bois, sa peau a la douceur de la soie… »

_Ca y est, le revoilà parti dans ses délires…_se dit Fuery, _vite l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille trop loin !_

« Colonel, COLONEL, Oh, LA TERRE APPELLE LA LUNE ! »

« Hein, quoi ?

« Vous m'avez déjà dit tout ça, les fraises des bois, le soleil de printemps, etc.… Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée. En plus, je l'ai vu en minijupe, c'est clair qu'elle est pas dégueu à regarder Riza ! »

Le sifflement appréciateur de Fuery mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se prit sans le voir venir un grand coup sur la tête.

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites Fuery, ou bien vous pourriez vous retrouver à faire les TIG tout le restant de votre vie. Et pour vous, c'est premier lieutenant Hawkeye et non Riza. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'appeler comme ça. Avez-vous oublié que Riza est à MOI ?

« Heu non Colonel, ça va de soi. Bien sûr. Seul le grand alchimiste de flamme peut prétendre conquérir le cœur de Riza Hawkeye !

« Bien, je préfère cette attitude. Cependant, ça ne nous donne pas un plan pour déclarer ma flamme à ma belle. »

« Et puis vous devriez peut-être prendre une douche, vous sentez le brûlé.

« Sur ce point, vous avez raison. Tournez vous j'ai pas envie que vous soyez démoralisé à la vue de mon superbe corps d'Adonis. »

Fuery ne se fit pas attendre et se tourna.

_« Ben c'est pas son ego qui l'étouffe celui là…Corps d'Adonis, tu parles ! »_

Roy se déshabilla et se glissa dans la douche.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Roy se mit à fredonner tout en se shampooingnant les cheveux.

Fuery repéra des toilettes. Une idée lui passa par la tête.

Tout en marchant en crabe, subrepticement il s'approcha des toilettes puis tendit une main, et d'un doigt appuya sur la chasse d'eau.

Action Réaction, il put entendre Mustang hurler de toute sa voix, « BORDEL DE MERDE, QUI A COUPE L'EAU FROIDE ? »

Mustang avait sorti sa tête toute pleine de mousse du rideau de douche.

« Fuery, si c'est vous, je vous crame sur le champ ! »

Fuery prit un air de totale innocence.

« Mais voyons Colonel, jamais je n'oserais faire cela. »

Roy rentra dans la douche.

De nouveau, Fuery se glissa près des toilettes et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la chasse.

« Fuery, si j'étais vous, j'éviterai d'appuyer sur cette chasse. Je suis peut-être mouillé, mais j'ai d'autres moyens de vous faire souffrir. »

Fuery déglutit et s'éloigna de l'objet en question.

Cinq nouvelles minutes passèrent, Roy se remit à chanter sous le jet d'eau.

« Ca y est, j'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama Fuery en écartant le rideau de douche pour faire face à son Colonel tout nu, tout mouillé et tout moussu.

« Fuery, j'espère que c'est une très bonne idée, parce que sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien… »

To be continued…

* * *

**Là, je suis en train d'essuyer la bave qui me coule à l'idée d'un Roy Mustang tout nu sous la douche... Calme toi Fri-Ouille, c'est la grippe qui te fait délirer ! (Et oui, la vilaine a planté ses crocs sur mon cou et ne veut plus me lacher... sale bête !) **

**Bon, voila le chap 23, j'espère qu'il est à votre goût, je n'ai plus qu'à me lancer dans la rédaction du chap 24 et des suivants, sans oublier week-end en famille et un autre projet sur lequel je bosse avec un cadavre et un Roy tout en danger... Et puis d'autres idée qui font des "plops" dans mon cerveau et qui ne demandent qu'à sortir sur papier.**

**Bises **

**PS : n'oubliez pas mon pote le petit bouton violet/parme/mauve/bleu (bref de n'importe quelle couleur qu'il soit) "review"**


	24. Où il est question d'une discussion

**NdlA : Bonjour à tous et toutes (ou bien devrais-je plutôt dire toutes et tous) car je suis sûre qu'il y a plus de filles que de garçons qui lisent et écrivent les fics.**

**Bref, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté sur cette fic. Alors voila le chapitre 24.**

**Et, je me suis un peu lâchée, je l'avoue. Je pense que sur ce coup là, soit je perds 50 de mes lectrices(eurs) soit je vous gagne à ma cause , vos reviews me le diront.**

**Disons que pour le coup, il s'agit d'une discussion entre filles, et là, les garçons, si vous êtes là, je vous fais un cadeau en vous dévoilant ce à quoi peut ressembler une conversation entre filles... Finalement, nous ne sommes pas aussi innocentes et naïves qu'on veut bien parfois vous le faire croire. Alors s'il y a des "mecs" parmi mes lecteurs, signalez vous, ça me fera plaisir de le savoir, faut pas être timide !**

**J'ai utilisé des expressions que j'utilise fréquemment et qui ne sont pas forcément "courantes", je vous les traduits à la fin, mais je pense qu'elles parlent par elles-même. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Je me permets d'ajouter aussi, que Maria et Riza vont sûrement vous paraître OOC, mais finalement, se sont des femmes comme nous toutes et rien dans l'anime ou le manga ne nous indique son comportement lorsqu'elle est en compagnie d'autres filles. Alors... Pourquoi pas !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24 – Où il est question d'une discussion entre filles**

Riza était revenue de sa chasse à l'Edward et se préparait maintenant pour son tour de chant. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout pousser la chansonnette habillée tel qu'elle était en résilles et microjupe à paillettes.

Sans compter l'odeur de fumée et de poudre qui émanait d'elle.

Donc, pour la énième fois de la journée, elle s'était douchée et revêtait une nouvelle tenue qu'elle avait achetée exprès pour l'occasion. Une robe noire au décolleté plongeant dont l'encolure était entièrement rebrodée de perles irisées et qui lui arrivait juste au genoux.

Elle avait demandé à Maria Ross si elle voulait bien l'aider à se préparer.

Elles étaient donc toutes les deux actuellement dans les loges.

Riza assise devant la coiffeuse se laissait coiffer par son amie tout en discutant.

« Votre numéro était vraiment époustouflant !

« C'est dommage qu'Edward ai gâché notre final.

« Malgré tout, les gens dans le public ont cru que cela faisait partie du spectacle et ont applaudi à tout rompre. C'est vrai que cela faisait penser à un vaudeville. Mustang encore fumant transi sur scène en caleçon, Edward qui se sauve en courant et toi qui dégaines un flingue et te lance à sa poursuite. Trop drôle.

« Edward n'a pas ri longtemps. Crois moi ! Il n'est pas près de s'en reprendre au Colonel.

« En parlant de lui, n'est-ce pas un baiser que j'ai vu lorsqu'il t'attachait à la roue ? »

Riza rougit un peu.

« Allons Riza, pas la peine de jouer ta mijaurée. Je vous ai bien vu et je dois dire que je ne suis pas la seule. Alors ça devient sérieux entre toi et Mustang ?

« Mais il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

« Ben voyons. Dès qu'il est question de toi, il devient complètement psychopathe !

« N'importe quoi.

« Non, il est raide dingue amoureux de toi. Il n'y a qu'à voir tout ce qu'il a supporté pour être avec toi aujourd'hui et te voir en minijupe : tu l'as plongé dans l'eau toute l'après-midi sans qu'il bronche, il a failli cramer Havoc lorsque tu l'as embrassé, il a forcé Falman à se travestir pour te sortir des pattes de Bradley, et il t'a embrassé tout à l'heure, ne dis pas le contraire ! Ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage à ce stade... Maintenant reste à savoir si c'est réciproque. »

Riza soupira.

« Je n'en sais rien. C'est vrai que je l'aime bien et que je le trouve craquant, mais on bosse ensemble, ce serait bizarre de se voir en dehors du boulot. Tu te vois toi sortir avec le sergent Brosh ?

« Moi et Denis on sort ensemble. Ca fait déjà plusieurs semaines.

« Quoi ! Mais tu ne m'avais rien dit !

« On n'a pas trop envie que ça se sache, après ça risque de faire des histoires.

« Et alors, il est comment ?

« Adorable. Il fait un peu niais comme ça et gamin, mais au lit, c'est une autre affaire. C'est comme le docteur Jekill et Mister Hide, tu vois ?

« Comme on dit, c'est toujours ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins.

« Ouaip. Et Denis n'est pas très bavard. Je te laisse imaginer ce que ça donne.

« Ca présage rien de bon avec le Colonel, parce que lui il parle beaucoup…

« Sans doute, mais il y a toujours des exceptions pour confirmer les règles. Et je me suis laissée dire qu'il était pas mal du tout. Il n'y a qu'à voir la réputation sulfureuse qu'il se trimbale.

« Tu m'étonnes, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, avec tous les appels de femmes éperdues qu'il reçoit. Ca n'arrête pas !

« Cela dit, après tout pourquoi pas. Moi j'en aurai bien fait mon quatre heures, avant que je ne sorte avec Denis.

« Oh Maria, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, dis donc !

« Que veux-tu, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien. Tu devrais y réfléchir avant de le repousser.

« Peut-être bien. Si je suis bien lunée, on verra. Mais le faire marner un peu est tellement drôle ! Tu aurais vu sa tête lorsque j'ai roulé une pelle à Havoc. On aurait dit que ses yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites !

« C'est bien ce que je te dis. Tu l'as à ta botte le petit Colonel. Vas-y, profites-en, après tout, tu l'as bien mérité.

« T'as raison, et puis j'ai lu dans je ne sais plus quel magazine que c'était bon pour la peau et que ça rendait les cheveux brillants et soyeux… Et puis, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas fait crac crac. Je ne sais même plus si je saurai encore m'y prendre.

« T'inquiètes, ça revient tout seul ces choses là et puis finalement, c'est juste une question d'hygiène corporelle, s'ils le disent dans les magazines, c'est que s'est vrai. »

Riza et Maria éclatèrent de rire.

« Au fait, en parlant de chauds lapins, j'ai vu Havoc partir tout à l'heure avec une petite pépé. Je ne te dis pas la nana, ses seins étaient tellement remontés qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait des ganglions.

« Laisse moi deviner, elle était pas rousse, le genre un peu pétasse ?

« Si, tu l'as connais ?

« Si on veux. Elle était infirmière à la tente médicale, elle a soigné Mustang lorsqu'il s'est fait mettre au tapis. J'ai cru qu'elle allait l'étouffer avec ses gros nichons. C'est pas possible des trucs pareil.

« Tu m'étonnes. En tout cas, Havoc ne va pas s'ennuyer avec elle. Ca le changera, ce sera Noël en juillet. Quant au Colonel, c'est pas reluisant ce qui lui est arrivé, ce faire mettre KO par un mari jaloux. Sa réputation va en prendre un sérieux coup.

« Sans compter toutes les gifles qu'il s'est pris avant. J'ai la rage d'avoir raté tout ça !

« Moi aussi, ça devait payer.

« En tout cas, ça prouve bien que je ne peux rien faire de sérieux avec Mustang. Il est trop coureur.

« Là, je ne te donne pas tort. On en revient à notre conversation du début. Est-ce que malgré tout, tu aurais envie de faire quelque chose avec lui ?

« Je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'y ai jamais pensé, mais je sais pas. En tout cas, s'il veut que je sorte avec lui, il faudra qu'il mette le paquet. »

Maria avait terminé de coiffer Riza. Celle-ci se leva pour s'admirer dans la glace et demander l'avis de son amie.

« Tu es absolument parfaite. J'adore cette robe, tu vas tous les faire tomber à tes pieds.

« Dieu t'entende. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. »

Elles sortirent des loges et Riza prit la direction de la scène où le commentateur l'annonçait déjà.

* * *

**Bon, me revoilà, je viens de relire ce chapitre et finalement, je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer.**

**"J'en ferai bien mon quatre heures" ben, vous feriez quoi vous avec Mustang s'il était avec vous à l'heure du goûter ? Me dites pas prendre un verre de lait, je vous croirai pas... (sauf celles qui n'ont pas l'âge légal pour ces choses là.)**

**"Rouler une pelle" non, il n'est pas question de travaux de ravalement ici, mais bien de gros bisous avec la langue.**

**Je voulais aussi dire que j'ai réellement lu que l'acte sexuel était excellent pour la peau, les cheveux (on fait un concours de cheveux brillants au boulot, et c'est pas drôle c'est toujours la même qui gagne), etc. Finalement, c'est un produit de beauté pas trop cher et assez simple, mais à consommer toujours protégés ! (C'est ma minute safe sex ;-))**

**Bref, faites moi parvenir vos remarques, quelle qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.**


	25. Où il est question de Héros

**NdlA : ce chapitre n'est pas à proprement parlé drôle. On y voit Riza qui chante une chanson de Maria Carey, « Hero ». Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de cette chanteuse même si je trouve qu'elle a une belle voix (je la trouve particulièrement cruche et je me demande ce qu'elle fume chaque fois avant de monter sur scène, mais ça doit être de la bonne, parce que voilà l'effet !).**

**Bref, j'ai choisi cette chanson parce que je la trouve très belle, qu'il y est question de héros (Militaires Héros, je rappelle qu'à l'origine la kermesse sert à faire la promotion de l'armée), et Mustang est considéré comme un héros de la guerre d'Ishbal.**

**Telle que mon histoire est tournée depuis le début, je ne voyais pas Riza chanter une chanson d'amour à proprement parlé car jusqu'à présent, c'est plutôt Roy qui est accro, même si Riza n'est pas insensible à son charme et qu'elle se montre même parfois jalouse et protectrice (rappelez vous l'épisode avec l'infirmière et aussi la vengeance contre Ed) et même enjôleuse lorsqu'elle lui promet un dîner et de porter une toute petite robe s'il arrive à la dépatouiller avec Bradley.**

**Donc, je trouvais la chanson « Hero » juste au bon compromis.**

**Voili voilou, ce chapitre est extrêmement court si l'on retire les paroles de la chanson, mais je ne sais pas, je dois avouer que je ne me sentais pas inspirée sur ce coup là.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 25 – Où il est question de héros**

Riza se retourna une dernière fois vers Maria avant de monter sur scène. Maria leva ses pouces en l'air pour l'encourager.

Le présentateur faisait son annonce :

« Et maintenant Mesdames et surtout Messieurs, vous l'avez découverte tout en flammes et en formes tout à l'heure, le présentateur ponctua son annonce en silhouettant avec ses mains des formes féminines, elle revient pour nous charmer de sa voix, je vous demande d'accueillir la très jolie Riza Hawkeye. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva dans le public à l'apparition de Riza sur scène, et quelques sifflements fusèrent, mais rien de comparable à la fois précédente.

Il y eut bien quelques inconscients qui tentèrent leur chance, mais Mustang, qui se tenait dans la salle, n'avait qu'à faire jaillir une flammèche au bout de ses doigts pour calmer leur ardeur. Il suffisait alors que lesdits inconscients jettent un coup d'œil à l'emplacement qu'occupait le malheureux qui avait interpellé Riza tout à l'heure, les traces noires de suie ne laissaient aucun doute quant au sort qui les attendait s'ils persistaient.

Riza s'avança vers le devant de la scène et se plaça devant le micro.

Les premières notes de musique raisonnèrent et le silence se fit dans le public.

Sa voix sensuelle s'éleva.

_There's a hero / Il y a un héros  
If you look inside your heart / Si tu regardes au plus profond de ton coeur  
You don't have to be afraid / Tu n'as pas à avoir peur  
Of what you are / De ce que tu es  
There's an answer / Il y a une réponse  
If you reach into your soul / Si tu atteins ton âme  
And the sorrow that you know / Et la tristesse que tu ressens  
Will melt away / s'évanouira  
_

Chacun était sous le charme. Roy plus que tout autre était pendu à ses lèvres. Non seulement, il la trouvait époustouflante dans sa robe, mais sa voix sensuelle lui retournait les tripes, jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion de l'entendre chanter.

_And then a hero comes along / Et ensuite un héros s'approche  
With the strength to carry on / Avec la force de continuer  
And you cast your fears aside / Et tu mets tes peurs de côté  
And you know you can survive / Et tu sais que tu peux survivre  
So when you feel like hope is gone / Alors lorsque tu as l'impression qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir  
Look inside you and be strong / Regarde en toi et soit fort  
And you'll finally see the truth / Et tu finiras par voir la vérité  
That a hero lies in you / Qu'en toi repose un héros  
_

Tel Ulysse qui avait du lutter contre le chant des sirènes, il avait l'impression que Riza ne chantait que pour lui. Le Héros, s'était lui. A n'en pas douter. Riza savait tellement bien lire en lui. C'était vraiment la femme de sa vie. S'il ne devait n'y en avoir plus qu'une, ce serait elle.

_It's a long road / La route est longue  
When you face your world alone / lorsque tu fais seul face au monde  
No one reaches out a hand / Personne ne tend une main  
For you to hold / à laquelle te raccrocher_

Riza avait détaché le micro de son pied et faisait quelques pas sur la scène, elle faisait le tour de son auditoire du regard. Un instant ses yeux s'attardèrent à l'endroit où se tenait Roy et elle tendit gracieusement son bras dans sa direction. Il crut discerner un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Etait-elle en train de lui faire une déclaration déguisée ?

_You can find love / Tu peux trouver l'amour  
If you search within yourself / Si tu cherches à l'intérieur de toi-même  
And the emptiness you felt / Et le vide que tu ressens  
Will disappear / Disparaîtra_

Plus Riza chantait, plus Roy était convaincu que cette chanson lui était adressée. Oui il pouvait trouver l'amour, d'ailleurs n'était-ce pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Riza? Lorsqu'il était avec elle, il ne se sentait plus seul, elle lui donnait le courage de poursuivre son but. Avec elle, il se sentait pousser des ailes.

Il avait adoré les soirées passées en sa compagnie lors de leurs répétitions pour le spectacle. De nuit comme de jour, il ne pensait qu'à elle, toutes les autres femmes ne comptaient plus, de toute façon aucune n'arrivait aux chevilles de Riza.

_Lord knows / Dieu sait  
Dreams are hard to follow / Que les rêves sont durs à suivre  
But don't let anyone / Mais ne laisse personne  
Tear them away / Te les arracher  
Hold on / Tiens bon  
There will be tomorrow / Il y aura des demains  
In time / En son temps  
You'll find the way / Tu trouveras le chemin  
_

Oh que oui, la route qui menaient à ses rêves était longue et semée d'embûches, mais un jour il atteindrait ses buts : devenir Führer à la place du Führer et séduire Riza et la rendre folle amoureuse de lui ! Il voulait devenir pour elle aussi essentiel que l'air qu'elle respirait.

Il était prêt à tout : participer à une kermesse pour passer plus de temps avec elle et la voir en minijupe, mettre sa fierté de côté et être plongé un nombre incalculable de fois dans une bassine remplie d'eau pour lui plaire, jeter Falman dans les bras de Bradley pour lui éviter cette peine. Tout était bon pour que Riza l'aime. Même se ridiculiser.

Parce qu'il devait bien se l'avouer, il l'avait complètement dans la peau !

_  
_Riza finissait sa chanson. Il vit Fuery s'agiter dans les coulisses, ce serait bientôt à lui de jouer. Il n'avait plus un instant à perdre s'il voulait que le plan fonctionne. Il espérait que les autres étaient en place.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé. C'était maintenant ou jamais et au diable Bradley, … et son amour propre.

Alors que la foule s'était levée et applaudissait la prestation de Riza à tout rompre, les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant l'assistance dans le noir…

* * *

**NdlA : autant de commentaire que de chapitre -o-. Pas mon préféré celui là. Dans le prochain, que fera Roy pour séduire sa belle et conquérir son cœur ?**

**J'oubliais, j'ai traduit les paroles de la chanson à l'arrachée. Alors si j'ai fait des erreurs ou des contresens, ne m'en veuillez pas. C'est juste que j'ai eu une pensée pour les non « anglicistes ». Je me rends compte que je choisis les chansons selon ce qu'elles disent ou représentent, mais si vous ne comprenez pas les paroles, c'est dommage.**

**Si vous le voulez, je ferai pareil pour les suivantes.**

**Sinon, j'ai remarqué un maximum de 14 review tous chapitres et histoires confondus, allez-vous battre ce record ?**


	26. Où il est question d'une déclaration

**NdlA : La chanson s'appelle « Can't take my eyes off of you », je crois qu'à l'origine s'était Gloria Gaynor qui la chantait, mais j'ai choisi la version de Muse. Si vous ne connaissez pas, dépêchez vous de la trouver ou envoyez moi votre adresse mail …**

**Comme la fois précédente, je tente une traduction des paroles, mais je ne garantis pas le résultat, c'est total improvisation. Si vous repérez des erreurs, dites moi et je corrigerai.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26 – Où il est question d'une déclaration en chanson**

_Alors que la foule s'était levée et applaudissait la prestation de Riza à tout rompre, les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant l'assistance dans le noir…_

_« Ca y est, j'y suis. »_

Alors que des murmures de panique commençaient à se répandre dans la foule, un spot s'alluma et éclaira directement Riza, l'éblouissant.

Cela eut pour effet de ramener le calme dans la salle.

_« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? »_ se demandait Riza. Déjà elle avait dégainé son arme et se tenait en alerte. Etait-ce une attaque ? Cette kermesse était l'occasion rêvée pour tous les opposants de faire une action d'éclat avec tous ces généraux et même le Führer réunis sur place.

Et puis soudain, tout le monde pu entendre les premières notes d'une musique. Un deuxième spot s'alluma derrière Riza.

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour apercevoir alignés derrière elle, vêtus de costumes bleus entièrement pailletés, des chemises à jabots et des nœuds papillon, Breda, Fuery, Havoc revenu de son rendez-vous et le Major Armstrong qui claquaient des doigts en rythme.

Riza rengaina son arme.

« Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? Et où ont-ils trouvé ces costumes ? »

Une voix masculine s'éleva, toujours dans l'obscurité.

**_You're just too good to be true / Tu es trop bien pour être vraie  
Can't take my eyes off of you / Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder_**

Riza sentait le guêpier. Elle tournait sur elle même pour chercher une sortie, mais elle voyait bien que les autres étaient prêts à la retenir coûte que coûte. Elle aperçut même Edward en embuscade dans un coin de la scène caché des spectateurs.

Et puis, un troisième spot s'alluma et éclaira le chanteur qui descendait un escalier, le micro à la main, les yeux rivés sur elle. Chantant pour elle.

**_You feel like heaven to touch / Tu sembles être comme le Paradis à toucher  
I wanna hold you so much / Je voudrai tant te prendre dans mes bras_**

_Roy Mustang ! J'aurai dû m'en douter._

Roy s'approchait d'elle. Riza était pétrifiée sur place. Heureusement, il n'avait pas choisi de porter le même costume ridicule que ses comparses, mais un simple pantalon noir et une chemise blanche.

**_At long last love has arrived / Finalement l'amour est arrivé  
And I thank God I'm alive / et je remercie le Ciel d'être en vie_**

Il tendit sa main vers elle, la montrant du doigt.

**_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_**

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, il lui prit sa main. Il l'attira vers lui et la fit tourner sur elle-même lentement, esquissant des pas de danse.

**_Pardon the way that I stare / excuse la façon dont je te regarde  
There's nothing else to compare / il n'y a rien de comparable à toi  
The sight of you makes me weak / la simple vision de toi suffit à me rendre faible  
There are no words left to speak / Il n'y a plus rien à dire_**

Roy joignit ses deux mains comme pour une prière qu'il lui adressait à elle seule.

**_So if you feel like I feel / Alors si tu ressens ce que je ressens  
Please let me know that it's real / s'il te plait, dis moi que c'est vrai  
You're just to good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_**

La musique qui jusqu'à présent avait été assez douce explosa tout à coup, et Roy se jeta littéralement à genoux devant Riza.

**_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright / Je t'aime baby, et si c'est d'accord  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights / _****_J'ai besoin de toi baby pour réchauffer mes nuits solitaires  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say / Je t'aime baby, crois moi lorsque je te le dis_**

Riza n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Roy Mustang qui se jetait à ses pieds devant une salle bondée de monde et qui lui chantait qu'il l'aime. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable seulement d'oser faire ça !

Et Bradley qui devait être dans la salle, était-il devenu complètement fou !

Mais d'un autre côté, une part d'elle-même, assez importante il faut bien le dire, était flattée qu'un homme comme le Colonel Mustang fasse tout cela pour elle. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, Roy était vraiment trop craquant.

**_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray / _****_Oh jolie baby, je t'en prie ne me repousse pas (total traduction libre !)  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you / Oh jolie baby, maintenant que je t'ai trouvée  
Let me love you baby, let me love you / Laisse moi t'ailer Baby, laisse moi t'aimer_**

Roy s'était relevé et de nouveau lui avait pris sa main et la tenait tout en chantant. Il la porta à sa bouche et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts.

**_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_**

Il la fit de nouveau tourner sur elle-même et l'enveloppa de son bras libre, il la retint contre son torse et la berça de gauche à droite doucement.

**_You feel like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_**

Il lui caressa du bout des doigts sa joue, Riza à son contact sentit son cœur s'emballer.

**_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_**

Roy claqua des doigts et des feux d'artifices éclatèrent dans le ciel. Tout le monde put lire en milliers de petites étoiles lumineuses : « Riza je t'aime. »

**_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say_**

Riza se tenait une main contre sa bouche. Etait-elle dans un rêve ou dans un cauchemar, elle n'aurait su le dire sur le moment. Trop d'émotions la submergeaient.

**_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you  
Let me love you baby, let me love you_**

Roy l'avait attirée contre lui et les yeux dans les siens, lui dit :

« Riza, je vous aime. Voudriez-vous sortir avec moi ? »

Riza baissa les yeux…

* * *

**La suite au prochain chapitre.** **héhéhéhéhéhéhé ! (rire démoniaque de l'auteur qui vous laisse en plan !)**

**Le challenge des reviews n'a toujours pas été battu ! Score de 14 reviews égalé mais non dépassé...**


	27. Où il est question d'une réponse

**Chapitre 27 – Où il est question d'une réponse**

_Roy l'avait attirée contre lui et les yeux dans les siens, lui dit :_

_« Riza, je vous aime. Voudriez-vous sortir avec moi ? »_

_Riza baissa les yeux…_

« Colonel… Roy… Jamais je n'aurai pensé que vous puissiez faire tout cela juste pour moi… »

Riza déglutit.

« Mais, je suis désolée, c'est impossible. »

Roy se décomposa littéralement sur place.

« Pourquoi ? »

L'assistance était toute ouie et on put entendre chuchoter derrière eux : _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » « Elle a dit que c'était impossible. » « Oh non ! »_

« Colonel, votre réputation n'est plus à faire. Et moi je n'ai aucune envie d'en faire les frais. Je me connais et je vous connais. Si je vous dis oui, on va sortir ensemble, une fois, deux fois, vous me charmerez avec vos belles paroles, vous me mettrez dans votre lit, et puis moi je vais tomber amoureuse et ensuite vous ne répondrez plus à mes appels, vous aurez toujours autre chose à faire, et finalement, je vous trouverai un jour dans les bras d'une autre, et moi, je n'aurai plus qu'à éponger mon cœur avec une serpillière. »

Riza avait déballé tout son discours d'une traite sans prendre de respiration.

« Mais, non, Riza. Vous devez me faire confiance. Je suis réellement amoureux de vous. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe. Je vous ai vraiment dans la peau. Je ne vois que vous, je ne rêve que de vous, je ne pense qu'à vous. Chaque jour je me lève heureux de savoir que je vais passer une journée de plus en votre compagnie. J'ai besoin de vous, je ne vais pas aller courir après je ne sais qu'elle autre fille alors que vous serez avec moi. »

Riza releva le menton vers lui :

« Voyons Colonel, nous savons très bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Dès que vous m'aurez mise dans votre lit, je ne vous intéresserai plus et vous passerez à une autre.

« Mais non. »

« Colonel, je pense que vous devriez arrêter ici, tout le monde nous regarde et la situation est plus qu'embarrassante. »

Roy regarda autour de lui la foule de curieux qui s'étaient amassés près de la scène pour mieux bénéficier du spectacle.

D'ailleurs à ce moment même, Bradley se frayait un chemin tractant derrière lui un Falman complètement affolé et dont l'un des faux seins lui arrivait au nombril et le maquillage avait coulé.

Roy le vit monter sur la scène et s'approcher d'eux.

Riza se figea dans un salut,

« Généralissime.

« Repos Lieutenant. Au fait, belle prestation sur scène Hawkeye. » Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, puis se tournant vers Mustang qui le saluait aussi :

« Maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire à quoi rime tout ça ? »

« C'est une déclaration Monsieur.

« Oui, ça j'avais bien compris. Mais dois-je vous rappeler le règlement Colonel ? Les relations entre officiers supérieurs et subordonnés sont strictement interdites.

« Je connais parfaitement le règlement Monsieur.

« Vous l'enfreignez donc en toute connaissance de cause ! Savez-vous que je peux vous mettre aux arrêts pour cela ?

« Dans ce cas, vous pourriez tout aussi bien vous mettre aux arrêts vous-même puisque depuis tout à l'heure vous fraternisez avec le sergent Falman. »

Bradley sursauta :

« De quoi me parlez-vous Colonel ?

« Dorothée, c'est Falman travesti. Vous sembliez être séduit par lui alors qu'il poussait Full Metal dans sa poussette, alors je lui ai demandé de vous séduire pour que vous cessiez de tourner autour du Lieutenant Hawkeye. »

Bradley bomba le torse très dignement,

« Oui bon, de toute façon, j'ai toujours trouvé ces règles complètement stupides et d'un autre âge. Il est temps sans doute de les supprimer. »

Roy baissa la tête de dépit :

« Tout ça n'a plus d'importance Monsieur, si je peux me permettre. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye a dit non. »

Bradley se retourna vers Hawkeye.

« Est-ce vrai ?

« Oui Monsieur.

« Mais pourquoi ? Vous avez devant vous un homme charmant, beau et pas moins que Colonel, qui s'humilie devant toute une foule, qui risque sa carrière pour vous, qui va même jusqu'à me jeter dans les bras l'un de ses collègues, charmant au demeurant, pour vous préserver de moi, et vous, vous dites non ! »

« Mais Monsieur… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Lieutenant. Je vous ordonne de sortir avec le Colonel Mustang. »

« Mais…

« J'ai dit pas de mais ! C'est un ordre. »

Bradley tourna des talons.

« Bon maintenant assez perdu de temps avec cette histoire. »

Il attrapa Falman par le bras.

« Nous avons toujours un dîner de prévu tous les deux. »

Falman éclata en sanglots

« Oh, vous pleurez de joie ma petite caille, comme c'est touchant ! Vous allez voir, je vais bien m'occuper de vous. »

Sur ceux, Bradley s'éloigna à travers la foule éberluée, toujours en tirant par la main un Falman désespéré.

Mustang se retourna pour faire face à Riza, mais elle avait déjà tourné des talons et s'éloignait vers sa loge.

Il poussa un soupir de désespoir. Tout avait été de travers aujourd'hui. Un vrai cauchemar. Le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire, c'est que cette loi stupide soit enfin abrogée.

Mais à quoi bon maintenant, puisque Riza l'avait rejeté.

_Tant pis.

* * *

_

Il était assis sur les marches de la scène et il regardait les équipes de nettoyage tout démonter et ranger.

Il poussa son énième soupir depuis tout à l'heure. Tout à coup, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et Riza s'assit juste à côté de lui.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit :

« Ca va ? »

Roy haussa des épaules.

« Je viens juste de passer la pire journée de toute ma vie. A par ça, tout va bien.

« Oui, sans doute, mais ça ne doit être rien à côté de ce que doit vivre Falman en ce moment. »

Roy sourit.

« Vous avez raison. »

Il se tourna pour la regarder.

« Vous savez Lieutenant, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'obéir à Bradley.

« Je sais bien.

« En tout cas, je ne voudrai pas que vous sortiez avec moi parce qu'on vous en aura donné l'ordre. »

Roy regarda ses mains qui reposaient sur ses genoux,

« Sinon, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps. »

Riza regardait droit devant elle,

« Vous savez Colonel, je vous dois toujours un dîner pour m'avoir sauvée des griffes de Bradley. »

« Je vous en fait cadeau Lieutenant.

« Vraiment ? »

Riza se releva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

« C'est bien dommage alors… »

Ils étaient face à face à présent, et Riza tenait toujours la main de Roy dans la sienne.

« Non seulement, j'avais une super minijupe à mettre et en plus, je m'étais dit que peut-être, si vous étiez gentil, nous aurions pu faire suivre ce dîner d'une soupe à l'oignon. »

Roy sembla réfléchir un instant aux paroles de Riza. Puis son regard s'éclaira.

Il attira Riza plus près de lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je peux être très gentil. Surtout lorsque cela me tient à cœur. »

Riza sourit en enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou :

« Alors je suis sûre que nous irons jusqu'à la soupe.

« Je pense même qu'un petit déjeuner s'imposera. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Baiser auquel répondit Riza.

« On y va ? »

« Oui. »

Ils s'éloignèrent sans se lâcher la main.

« Riza, je peux te demander qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. J'ai toujours voulu dire « oui », mais pas devant tout ce public !... Et puis, je trouve mes cheveux un peu ternes en ce moment.

« Quoi ?

« Laisse tomber et embrasse moi. »

Roy fut trop heureux de lui obéir.

Puis Riza s'arrêta net :

« Roy, tu crois que tu m'aimeras toujours demain matin ? »

« Bien sûr que non, j'irai me précipiter dans les bras d'une autre à peine levé.

« Quoi ? »

« Mais non, je plaisante. Crois moi Riza. Je t'aime. Ca fait des mois que je ne pense qu'à toi et que je ne vois plus aucune femme. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

« Si mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à cause de moi, je me disais que tu avais du choper une maladie honteuse ou un truc comme ça… »

Roy lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à regarder tout ce que tu m'as fait faire aujourd'hui.

« Oui, mais au moins tu m'auras fait porter une extra minijupe à paillettes et puis, je te promets que tu n'auras pas à le regretter. »

Ils repartirent tous les deux enlacés et souriants.

**Fin

* * *

****NdlA : Eh bien voila, c'est sur ce chapitre que se referme cette histoire.**

**Je dois dire que jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle aurait suscité autant d'engoûment et que j'écrirai autant de chapitres. J'espère que cette fin vous convient.**

**Sinon, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas saisi, la soupe à l'oignon se prend en général vers 5h00 du matin (il me semble), en tout cas l'idée c'était que Riza suggérait à Roy de passer plus qu'une soirée avec lui.**

**En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue dans ce projet et j'espère vous retrouver sur les autres histoires.**

**Bises**

**Frip-Ouille**


End file.
